The Ice Master's New Problems
by Hitsugayalover
Summary: The enemy is back and is about to go on the move. But for now, Hitsugaya and co are in Hokkaido competeing in a tournamet against Ichigo's group. And it isn't just any ordinary tournament... Pairing: Hitsuhina
1. Chapter 1

_Hello this is my first fanfic and it's about hitsugaya. Feel free to mock it mercilessly. But please review!_

_Summary: some thing is wrong with Hyourinmaru, what is it?_

_Genre: I don't know you guys pick_

_Rated: T for some violence and cursing_

_Time: I suppose Post Arrancar_

**The Ice Master's New Promblems**

What's wrong Hyourinmaru?

Hitsugaya Toushirou sat in his office behind a whole pile of paperwork. Matsumoto had gone to the eighth division at least five hours ago.

"I honestly cannot believe that woman. Soul Society is not in its best condition. Does she not realize that she is a fuku-taicho? Damn! Now I'm forced to do all her paperwork as well." He could've sworn that he had been sitting there at least for 23 hours. He had come in about a day ago and right as he passed the door his lieutenant came rushing out the office door.

Flashback

"_MATSUMOTO! Just where do you plan on going?" Hitsugaya said with his ice death glare._

"_Oh Taicho! What's up!" Matsumoto said lightly and then met his death glare "Uh well um………"_

"_Well?" Hitsugaya was getting irritated; his lieutenant had been ditching work so often these days._

"_Um, Kyouraku Taichou called for all lieutenants for an emergency meeting so I have to…" death glare again "Oh come on Taichou, give me a break! I hate those paperwork! They are as evil as Aizen and co.!" With that she ran away before her captain could say that she had been ditching work for the past 3 weeks._

"_Damn you Matsumoto" and he went into his office._

End of Flashback

There were other reasons why he was irritated. He had accidentally overheard Yamamoto Soutaichou and Ukitake talking about a couple of Shinigami who claimed that they had seen Aizen and a couple of menos grandes in Saudi Arabia.

"Some kind of hallucination, I bet," Hitsugaya thought. He had been there about 6 months ago when Aizen was killed. He was there with Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida, Matsumoto, Kuchiki-Taichou, and Zaraki-Taichou. He and Ichigo were the ones that laid the final blow on a surprised Aizen. There was no way he could be alive.

Never less it irritated him. He could've been faking his death again to lure them into a trap. One could never tell. Hinamori had finally realized that her former Taichou was evil and came running with the 4th company healers to the battle scene running up to a heavily injured Hitsugaya and kept on apologizing. That was one of the things that supported him at the moment.

The other thing irritating him was Hyourinmaru. He was aware that the great ice dragon had also been heavily injured because zanpakuto and shinigami were one. Still, he had not been able to contact his partner for 5 months now. The dragon was never like that. Even when he was not in a good mood he would answer within a week.

"_Hyourinmaru, I need to talk to you about something please reply"_ Hitsugaya tried. Then for the first time in these long months he had replied.

"_Toushirou? Come to my reign right now. I also need to…._" And he cut off

"_Hyourinmaru? OI HYOURINMARU!_" Too bad, they lost contact. This was not the ice dragon Hitsugaya had known for almost his whole entire life. Something was definitely wrong. He stared at the pile of paperwork. _Screw this_. He stepped outside and went to the quietest and deserted place in seireitei. He concentrated on his reiatsu and Hyourinmaru. About a minute later, he found himself in a land of complete ice. Even the rare flowers were made of ice, the sun was ice, everything was completely made of ice.

"Hyourinmaru! I've arrived where are you?" Hitsugaya looked around for a dragon of ice, who held great dignity over the frozen heavens. He finally spotted him next to the largest tree there was which was apparently the source of energy in this land. "Hyourinmaru I've arrived, please tell me what the freaking he…(can't curse in from of Hyourinmaru) what in the world is going on!" The dragon turned towards him with red eyes that had a side Hitsugaya had never seen before. Behind those red eyes were hatred, rage, and what looked like confusion.

The dragon charged towards his confused partner, mouth wide open with teeth as sharp as knives and claws that could cut through the soukyoku.

I'm sorry this is so lame. This is the first fanfic I tried writing. My friends were bothering me over the phone while I was writing this. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello this is the second chapter of my story. I know this is short, but the next one is going to be a lot longer. This was just done so I could make it a cliffhanger. Any ways, in the last chapter, Hyourinmaru suddenly started to attack Hitsugaya. Read and Review to see what happened.

I'm sorry if I made him out of his character. Anyways he curses. No pairing for now. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_There were young 3 dragons, all of different color, looking as if they were having fun with each other. One was shooting ice; another was surrounded in water, the last flying with the winds. They knew what lay ahead of them, their destiny, and their future. Yet, they played, entertained themselves endlessly, in an innocent way until their destiny was to be fulfilled…_

Chapter 2: The Answer

Hyourinmaru charged at his partner with immense speed, he had nothing in mind, it was empty. Filled, with rage, regret, confusion, that led him to his current state. He had no idea what was going on, everything around him was black, except there was a light. No it wasn't a light it was a darkness but just darker than the rest. It was the "one".

Hitsugaya had no idea what his zanpakuto was doing. It was charging towards him, ready not to welcome, but to attack. Something was wrong with Hyourinmaru. "HOLY CRAP!" Hitsugaya jumped right in time as the dragon's jaws just slid under him. "What the hell is wrong with you!" He suddenly felt all of his reiatsu banish. "Huh?" he was falling from literally 100 ft above the ground "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Something landed hard on a clump of ice like a meteor. "Itetetetetetetetetete" Hitsugaya rubbed his head after the harsh landing. "All my reiatsu just disappeared." He heard a huge sound in front of him. When his eyes went up, he saw the dragon's claws. He tried getting out of the grasp using shunpo but he only went a meter._ Shit!_ Hitugaya was thrown all the way to a wall made of ice. He slid down all the way to the ground. _Well their goes some of my ribs._ His hand moved to his back only to find that there was no sword there. _Well of course. This is Hyourinmaru's land, and for some reason since he's out of control there is no substitute zanpakuto made of his reiatsu._ No way to defend himself. Sigh._ one heck of a training._ Hyourinmaru found him again. "Bakudou no ichi: sai!" Nothing. He couldn't even use kidou! This was no joke all of his reiatsu was taken away. _Precisely what people will call a deadly situation. _The dragon was coming towards him, jaw wide open. There was nothing else he could do. _Well here goes nothing_. Hitsugaya spread his arms in a welcoming position, waiting for the attack, the sharp teeth digging into his flesh. _How pathetic, I'm going to be killed by my own zanpakuto._ He closed his eyes.

But, he didn't feel anything. When he opened an eye, he saw that Hyourinmaru had stopped, his eyes full with surprise. "Toushirou what kind of training are we doing at the moment?" Hitsugaya fell into a fit of laughs.

"You baka. I was about to get killed by you and you thought it was all training." He tried getting up, but his broken ribs stopped him. "Ugh. Great." At least his reiatsu was coming back.

"I suppose I should be apologizing for what happened to you. You are bleeding heavily in some places." He let out a laugh. "I'm inclined to guess that you had sucked in today's training."

"Um, no actually." Hitsugaya stared at his dragon with the best icy glare he could give. Hyourinmaru stopped laughing, waiting for him to continue. "Well, when I came here and found you, you started charging at me all of a sudden. I'm guessing that it was because you were out of control, but I lost all of my reiatsu, meaning no shunpo, zanpakuto, nor kidou that I could use." He tried standing up again. "On top of that I can't get up." He stared at his dragon. "What the hell happened to you?"

The ice dragon stared at him for a second, not being able to believe that Hitsugaya had just cursed in front of him. "Well I sincerely apologize that I cause you much damage. As for what happened to me, I suppose I should tell you." He could see that the prodigy was waiting. "First of all, these couple months, I have been loosing control over my actions. That was why I had not replied to your calls."

"Well that really explains why you started attacking me all of a sudden." Major sarcasm.

"I have not told you in fear of making you run into danger again, but I will tell you now." He turned towards Hitsugaya who was becoming impatient. "Toushirou, **Aizen is back**."

* * *

Well how was it? I took some advices from my favorite authors. PLEASE REVIEW!

By the way these are some of the japanese words I used.

baka: idiot

itetetetetete (however many times i did the "te" part)- ouch like owowowowowowow if you know what I mean.

Well the next chapter should be better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Danger and New Arrival**

Part 1

"WHAT!!!" Hitsugaya yelled to the point a hill made of ice collapsed. He couldn't believe it. Hyourinmaru had just stated that Aizen was alive. _No way! Kurosaki and I killed him. We saw to it ourselves that he was killed._ "You better not be joking."

"Well," Hyourinmaru wasn't expecting the kid to be this surprised. "To be precise, you killed one half of him, and the other half is still out there."

"Would you mind telling me what exactly do you mean by "one half"?" Hitsugaya regained control, but was pushing his rising reiatsu and anger down.

"You are aware that the hougyoku holds many secret abilities, correct?" a nod "Well, just in case he was going to get killed, Aizen used another ability of the hougyoku. He created an identical clone of himself, with the same knowledge, power, and zanpakuto."

"Is that even possible?"

"That is what I had thought at first, so I did not tell you until today. But, just yesterday, I had news from my friend that he was there when the clone had appeared. All day long, I had considered my options, and whether I should inform you or not. Today, I had made my decision and decided to call you here."

"Does this have anything to do with you loosing control?" Hitsugaya accepted that Aizen was still alive. He had thought so, but was just denying it.

"There is another part to this. This, I am not supposed to inform you of, but I shall tell you never less." A curious stare from Hitsugaya. "My family…"

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Hitsugaya yelled. "What do you mean your family? Zanpakutos have families? How is that…" He was loosing control again. "Do all zanpakutos have families?" he asked calmly.

"As a matter of a fact, yes." He was very amused by Hitsugaya's show of immense surprise. "Well, our family was one of the most respected race of zanpakuto. There was a prophecy of which we were to fulfill." _Well, I can understand that his family was one of the most respected. Prophecy eh? It sounds like old man's talk._ Hitsugaya thought. "I did not understand and neither did my siblings for we were still young. It was said that we were the ones destined to slay a "great evil" with our correct partners. I believe that to be Aizen Sousuke, the one who betrayed Soul Society. It was also said that he will not die with one strike."

"Well, that explains the Aizen part." Hitsugaya said flatly. "That's why he's still kind of alive. Now, can you explain why you went wild?"

Hyourinmaru thought for a while. "Well, there is no exact reason to that." Hitsugaya literally tripped. The tension that snapped.

"Gah." _Well that didn't get me anywhere._ "Who are your siblings?" Are they your "friend"?"

"Yes." Hyourinmaru's reply came. "I have two younger brothers. I have not met them since we were separated to our correct owners. They are Suirinmaru(水輪丸 water ring), the strongest water-based zanpakuto, and Hurinmaru(風輪丸 wind ring), the strongest wind-based zanpakuto. They are probably close to each other, probably given to two siblings. Oh by the way…"

"Ugh!" Hitsugaya suddenly clutched his chest. Something was digging hard into his heart.

"I was about to inform you of that." The child prodigy looked up. "When they are close, and using their power at that moment, you will feel a sharp pain."

"And you just tell me now about this." Death glare, "After all these decades."

"I apologize, but I did not believe that it was not the right time." Hyourinmaru looked a little sheepish.

"Well, anyhow I will go back now. There is going to be an important meeting tomorrow."

Hitsugaya started concentrating on his reiatsu, this time to get out of the ice land. All the new information was too much for his exhausted mind. "I will contact you again."

"Just remember my brothers' names; Suirinmaru and Hurinmaru."

Hitsugaya found himself back in the isolated area. He started back to his division when he heard a very annoying nickname.

"Shiroooo-chaaaan!" Hinamori Momo was coming towards him.

"For the last time Hinamori, it's Hitsugaya-taichou!" The usual argument. When she caught up to him, she stared at his state. "What?"

"What happened to you Shiro-chan!? You are bleeding everywhere!" It was true. All his injuries from an uncontrolled Hyourinmaru had not healed yet.

"Will "a huge fight with a homicidal dragon" answer your question?" He could feel Hyourinmaru's anger. He couldn't help from smiling.

"Um, anyways I'll heal you now with my kidou. I mean you are seriously bleeding everywhere and there's a trail of blood behind you. Come with me to my office." They headed toward the 5th division office. It was so neat compared to the 10th division due to the fact that there was no Matsumoto in the 5th division. "OK Shiro-chan. Close your eyes." Hitsugaya obeyed. Hinamori used kidou to heal him within a minute. He was amazed at the quick recovery.

"Woah Bed-wetter Momo you've improved." He teased.

Hinamori blushed. "Thanks, and don't call me that!"

"Not until you stop calling me that retarded name." He couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, I'll see you at the meeting tomorrow."

"Ok Shi- Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori smiled. She stared at his back. Has it grown bigger?

Next day

"Oi Matsumoto! We are leaving now!" This was extremely irritating. They were going to a very important meeting and the best thing his lieutenant could do was sleep on the couch. "That is it!" He pulled a huge water tank out of his desk and poured it on his lieutenant's face.

"EEEEEK!" Matsumoto woke up immediately. "Come on taichou! Couldn't you have done it at least a little gentler?"

"Whatever. We are leaving for the meeting." They headed towards the captain/ lieutenant captain meeting. When they got there most of them were already there.

"Well, it seems the child prodigy has slept in today," A huge remark from Kurotsuchi-Taichou. _Damn you Kurotsuchi._ He just gave the dissection-freak an icy glare and headed towards his seat.

"It appears that everyone has arrived," Yamamoto Soutaichou stated. "Today's meeting will consist of selecting new captains and lieutenants. Current positions open are 3rd, 5th, and 9th division captains, and also the 13th division fuku-taichou. Does anyone have suggestions?"

"I believe that Kuchiki Rukia should become the 13th division fuku-taichou," came a reply. Everyone stared at Kuchiki-Taichou. No one believed that he would ever accept his sister to become a fuku-taichou.

"Ni-sama…"

"She has proved her abilities as a shinigami during the fight with the Arrancar," he continued. "She is fit to become a fuku-taichou."

"Very well, I believe that Kuchiki-Taichou's opinion is acceptable. Are there any objections?" None. "All right then. Kuchiki Rukia is now the vice-captain of the 13th division." A huge applause from everyone else, especially Renji. Rukia headed towards the empty seat next to Ukitake-taichou.

"I will be looking forward to your work Kuchiki," a warm welcome from the 13th division captain.

"Thank you Ukitake-taichou," replied Rukia. "I will not turn down your trust."

Hitsugaya also clapped with respect. She had helped in defeating Aizen.

"Are there any other opinions?" asked the Sou-taichou.

"I believe that Hisagi-fukutaichou should become the vice-captain of the 9th division," said Komamura-taichou. "I have seen how he is diligent in his work as a vice-captain and he is very capable of the position as a captain."

"Yes that is a very good idea," stated Yamamoto Soutaichou. "Any objection?" Again, none. "I here by proclaim Hisagi Shuhei as the new captain of the 9th division." An applause again, especially the gigantic ones from Komamura-taichou.

"Well, let us move to the 3rd division. Is there anyone who would like to make a suggestion." Renji raised his hand. "I believe that Kira-fukutaichou should, be…"

"I OBJECT!" Everyone was surprised to hear from Zaraki-Taichou. He was normally quiet since meetings were boring. "How can a weak-minded bastard like Kira be a captain? He has no fucking guts at all! Ichigo should be made the captain!" They all looked around the room. That was not the worst idea.

"Well, then I take it there are no objections," said Yamamoto. Ichigo was at the meeting, but was very surprised. He did not think that they would ever accept a human to be a captain. Kira on the other hand looked very offended, but didn't say anything against the 11th division captain.

"Ah, thanks." He headed towards the seat next to Kira. "Well, I'll be looking forward to working with you?"

Next was 5th division. Matsumoto had a great idea. "I believe that Hinamori Momo should be made the new captain!"

"I will have to decline that." Yamamoto-Soutaichou replied. Hinamori looked a little shocked. "There is someone here who I brought that has obtained both shikai and bankai at the same speed as Hitsugaya-taichou. Come in." A young girl with raven hair stepped in the room. Her hair was in a high ponytail and some were loose from the rest. They covered one of her eyes. She had tanned skin and was very beautiful. She had a wide smile on her face and let out a very calming aura. She was a little taller than Hinamori, and carried her zanpkuto on her hips. "I would like to introduce Ryuzaki Suiran (竜崎 水蘭 well if you take the kanji's meanings, her last name will mean dragon and her name will mean water flower, well it's supposed to)"

The girl stepped forward. "Hello everyone! My name is Ryuzaki Suiran, and I would like to apply as the new captain of the 5th division."

"She is more capable than she looks," stated Yamamoto-Soutaichou. Then he stated flatly, "She had beaten Sasakibe, Omaeda, Kira, and Ise fuku-taichou in a mere amount of 6.49 seconds." All stared at the girl.

"Ah, well. They did go easy on me," Suiran laughed nervously. Noone had objected to the Soutaichou's opinion.

"Since I see that there are no objections, I hereby proclaim Ryuzaki Suiran as the new captain of the 5th division"

"Thankyouuuuu!" She did not look too serious.

The third seat of the 9th division became the new vice-captain and that was all there was to the meeting. Hitsugaya felt that something was familiar about Suiran, but he ignored it and walked out of the room with Hinamori.

"Oooi Hinamori-saaan!" They turned around and saw the new captain of the 5th division running towards them. "So you're my fukutaicho eh? I'll be looking forward to working with you! I was worried that it was going to be some tight-up person like Kuchiki-Taichou, but I'm glad it's you. You look like a very kind and understanding person. You're very cute for a fukutaicho as well!" Hinamori blushed. She looked towards Hitsugaya with different eyes that seemed kind of cold and distant. "Hey aren't you the 10th division captain? The child prodigy Hitsugaya Toushirou?" She looked from Hinamori to Hitsugaya. "What are you two, lovers?" Hinamori blushed deeply.

"Um no. We're just childhood friends. Ye-yeah." She was deep red.

"Yes, we're just friends," said Hitsugaya flatly. Actually, he was going to turn red, but he held it down.

"Oh really?" Suiran was definitely teasing them. "Well, anyways Hinamori-chan, let's head towards our division shall we?" She started heading towards the divisions.

"Yes! Ryuzaki-Taichou!"_ Oh, I actually wanted to spend more time with Hitsugaya-kun, but it's an order._

"Awww! Did you want to spend more time with your boyfriend?" Hinamori blushed deeply again. "I'm just teasing you. Anyways don't be so formal! You can just call me Suiran, or my nickname Suisui."

"Um, okay. Suiran-chan!" She smiled widely. "But under one condition!"

"Huh?"

"You have to call me by my first name as well!"

"Oh, ok Momo-chan!" A nice warm smile back at her. "First of all, you need to take me to the 5th division. She chuckled a little. "I actually have no idea how to get there."

"Ok you can come with me and Shiro-chan!"

"HINAMORI!"

"Huh? Who's Shiro-chan?" she turned her eyes towards Hitsugaya. "Oh I get it! Shiro for white hair and Tou**shirou**! Can I call you Shiro-chan as well?" She definitely liked teasing people.

"No I would not like that," came a reply from Hitsugaya.

"Oh," said Suiran a little taken back, "but it's so cute!"

"Whatever," She was going to be just like Hinamori.

"Ok let's go to the 5th division!" Hinamori and Hitsugaya walked next to each other, with Suiran right behind them. Hitsugaya kept on thinking about the distant look she had given him. It was as if…well he couldn't find the right word for it. On their way there they saw 6 11th division shinigami teasing a 4th division one.

"All right wimp give us all your money!" yelled the first one.

"You people are not doing the right thing!" yelled the 4th company shinigami sheepishly, "Besides I don't think you have any business in the 4th company since none of you are injured." Everyone could tell she was about to cry.

"We do have a business," replied the second one. "To get all the money out of you 4th division wimps!" The other 11th division shinigami laughed.

"Those bastards," Hitsugaya headed towards them, but then felt another presence go past him. It was Suiran. Before he could tell, she had already reached the other shinigami.

"Hey you 11th division violent bastards!" she yelled. The 11th division people looked at her. What was this little girl saying to them?

"Hey girl!" yelled the first one. "Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest that you leave now." How were they supposed to know that she was the new 5th division captain? She didn't get her captain coat yet. Suiran grabbed the 4th division shinigami's arm and pulled her all the way to where Hitsugaya and Hinamori were.

"Um, thank you for rescuing me, but now they are going to go after you," whispered the 4th division shinigami.

"It's okay!" Suiran replied. "I'm only going to give them a little scolding." Then she immediately pulled out her zanpakuto and swiftly moved it to her back. The 11th division shinigami looked surprised. She had blocked all six of them without even looking back. "See what I mean?" She took her to Hinamori and said, "Take her and step back about 10 feet." They obeyed. She returned towards the 11th division shinigami who still looked very surprised at what she had just done.

The first one was the first to recover, "That was just a lucky strike girl! Now you are going to regret rescuing that wimp." They all pulled their zanpakuto up.

"Ha! Who are you kidding?" Suiran's attitude had immediately changed. She was now more threatening and dangerous. "You are the ones who are going to regret ever talking back to me!" With that she let out an enormous amount of reiatsu filled with killing intent. They were all pulled down onto their legs immediately. She yelled over their "dying" screeches, "Never harass those who are not the strongest!" She continued. "At least never in my eyes!"

The first one looked like he had more reiatsu than the other fellows. "Who are you to order us like that?"

"Who am I?" replied Suiran. "I'm the new captain of the 5th division. Better keep that in mind." She turned back towards Hitsugaya and the rest. "If I catch you doing that again, you will definitely regret it. Don't even think about it for I have my eyes everywhere." With that a whole flock of beautiful birds came flying at her. She gave them one last look and sheathed her zanpakuto and pulled down her reiatsu. She had her cheerful face back on. "Well Momo-chan, can you take me to the 5th division now?"

"Oh okay," stammered a surprised Hinamori. As Suiran walked ahead of them, Hitsugaya and Hinamori just stared at her.

"She's so cool," gasped the 4th division shinigami. Hitsugaya looked back at Suiran. _Ryuzaki Suiran eh? Interesting._


	4. Author notes

Author notes

Hello. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys. Yes, this is not a new chapter, just some of my stuff. Anyways, since I made a mistake and couldn't write anything else other than the chapter for chapter 3, I'm going to write a little message now. First of all, Hyourinmaru's brothers, Suirinmaru and Hurinmaru, they are supposed to be literally Water Ring and Wind Ring. I apologize for making Hitsugaya different in the beginning, but I'm working on it. The kanjis if you just want to see them for no reason are:

水輪丸- suirinmaru

風輪丸- hurinmaru

竜崎水蘭- ryuzaki suiran

-she's supposed to be this really cool girl, not like me at all

-in truth she's the same age as Hitsugaya, so I guess about 100 year-old.

-I just realized later that it's similar to the name of another character in another fanfiction.

Well, I'll have the new chapter up in the next two days.

I guess that's all for now.

From: Hitsugayalover


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! This is the new chapter to "The Ice Master's New Problems. This chapter is not all that serious, but I guess it's ok. Anyways please READ & REVIEW.

* * *

Chapter 4: New Captain.

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office, drinking tea. All the paperwork was finally done! This called for celebration in Matsumoto's case, but he had better things to do than getting drunk and feeling horrible the next day. It had been about a month since that captains' meeting and everyone was getting used to it. Hitsugaya was interested in what kind of person Ryuzaki Suiran was like. _After, all she is Hinamori's captain now._ He decided to pay a little visit to the 5th division. "Hey Matsumoto!" He searched her messy room for a blonde-orange head. _Forget it._ He was going to inform her that all the paperwork is finished, but since there was no one there, it didn't matter. He headed towards the 5th division.

Even on his way there he saw that a bunch of shinigami girls were heading there. Suiran seemed to be idolized by all female shinigami ever since the 4th company girl stated how "cool" she was when she rescued her. Hitsugaya sighed at the mess. This was why he had finally got rid of most of the annoying fan-letters. They all went to Suiran. He was going to have to thank her for that. He finally entered the 5th division office. Suiran and Hinamori didn't notice that he had come in. They were doing something that he guessed as "girl stuff".

"Ok Momo-chan, pour some of your reiatsu into these cards," said Suiran.

"Um ok," Hinamori replied. She concentrated hard on the piece of paper which had a lot of weird markings on them. Then, as if it was a trick, new markings started to appear. "Ok what now?" She looked a little confused.

"Ok this is your fortune," whispered Suiran. "It is said that you will meet him on a battle-"

"What are you doing?" came a call from Hitsugaya. He couldn't believe that the whole entire time, they didn't notice him. _Whatever they are doing, must be very interesting._

"Hi-hi-hi-hitsugaya-kun!" stammered Hinamori. For some reason she was deeply red.

"Hello Hitsugaya-taicho!" as always, Suiran was cheerful. "We were just-" Before she could say anything Hinamori cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Um, we weren't doing anything special. Just a little card game right Suiran-chan?"

"Oh sure," Suiran rolled her eyes. Hinamori was as red as a tomato.

"Whatever," said Hitsugaya, "Anyways, these letters were in your mailbox, Ryuzaki-taicho." He had brought a whole stack of fan-letters.

"Oh those letters again?" Suiran looked amused. "I'm so glad they like me already! Ok Momo-chan! Time to start reading." Hinamori and Suiran immediately started reading the letters. Hitsugaya looked at Suiran's desk and saw that there was no paperwork there. He looked under the couch to see if there were any, but it was clean. He turned towards Suiran.

"Where is all your paperwork?" he asked.

"Oh those?" came a reply from Suiran. "I finished them in about 2 hours with the help of Momo-chan. Well, more importantly these letters." She turned back towards the pile and started reading. Hitsugaya let out a sigh. Then Hinamori started laughing. "Momo-chan what's wrong?"

"Oh come here Suiran-chan and Hitsugaya-kun!" They rushed to where she was. "Look at what this letter says. It's from Ayasegawa Yumichika, 5th seat of 11th division." It said:

Dear Ryuzaki Taichou,

I would like to ask why you are so beautiful and strong. Even our taichou wants to fight you. I still believe that I am more beautiful than you and the Zaraki-Taichou is stronger than you. There is nothing that is more beautiful than I.

From Ayasegawa Yumichika.

P.S. Come to the 11th division when you read this letter! Let's have a battle on who's more beautiful.

Suiran started laughing hysterically, "What the! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinamori continued, "And look at the envelope." On the envelope, it said: from a gay narccist aka. Funny-eyebrows-chan. "Yachiru and Ikkaku wrote this!" She was crying from laughter.

Hitsugaya couldn't hold it anymore, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suiran and Hinamori stared at a laughing Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan!" yelled Hinamori. "I never knew you could laugh!" Hitsugaya stopped laughing and turned away. Hinamori chuckled at her friend's denial.

"Well, anyways I think we should take a break from these letters and head to the 11th division. After all we were invited," said Suiran. She headed out and Hitsugaya and Hinamori followed her._ I wonder if she will turn dangerous again._

10 minutes later: At the 11th division

"Yo people!" yelled Suiran, "So where's the gay narccist aka Funny-eyebrows chan!" Everyone started laughing, except of course for Yumichika and Hitsugaya. Yumichika took his sword out and pointed it at Yachiru and Ikkaku.

"Ikkaku! Fuku-taichou!" Yumichika was turning red "How dare youuuuuu!"

"Calm down Ayasegawa-san," said Hinamori softly.

"Well anyways!" started Yachiru, "Since Yumi-chan thinks he's the most beautiful in the world, we are here to day for a little contest! We will all vote on who is more beautiful, Suisui or Yumi-chan!" A loud applause from the 11th division shinigami. "Ok! These are the three events:

1. Just a vote on who is more beautiful

2. Dance

3. Sword Play" Loud applause once again.

Well the first event was just a simple vote on who is more beautiful. Yumichika turned around in a little twirl and winked, obviously disgusting everyone else. Hitsugaya actually turned blue. Everyone turned in their votes into two boxes while Yumichika and Suiran had blindfolds around their eyes. After 5 minutes they were allowed to open their eyes.

"OKKKKK! Time to announce the results!" Yachiru counted the votes in each box. "Anyways the difference in votes is 499." Everyone was fighting their laughter down

desperately. "Winner is Ryuzaki Suiran!" _Well that's kind of obvious_, thought Hitsugaya. Suiran bowed a little.

"Thankyou!" a wide smile. All 11th division members stared at her. Including those 6 shinigami that had received a scolding from her before.

"Next up is a dance! Contestants please enter the room prepared for this event!" Yachiru removed the curtains to another room. It was filled with beautiful kimonos and other types of dresses. An OOOOOOOOOOOOOO came from the crowd. Suiran and Yumichika both went in and picked out two dresses and went in separate rooms.

"I think that Ryuzaki-Taichou will win this again."

"No, this depends on how beautiful the dance is, not the person."

"I know that Yumichika did ballet before."

"Really? He really is gay!"

Then, Yumichika came out with a guy ballerina costume. He did a little dance, surprising everyone with his flexibility. When he bowed, everyone reluctantly clapped. "Thank you, Thank you!" Then Suiran came out with a kimono and did a dance of mikos. She moved slowly, but elegantly and her fans reflected the beauty of her dance. As a finish she suddenly produced a pile of sakura petals to appear and danced in them. It was splendid. Even Hitsugaya was captured by it._ Kuchiki-Taichou would love this._

"She's awesome," whispered Hinamori. _I wish I was like her. I mean she's strong, beautiful, kind, and well, perfect! If I was like her, will Hitsugaya-kun like me more?_ Everyone already knew the results of this match. She obviously won. Yumichika looked like he was about to explode.

"Ok, anyways the last one is swordplay!" yelled Yachiru. "By the way whoever wins this one wins the whole contest! Ok Suisui you're-"

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Everyone felt a shiver go up their spine. It was Zaraki-Taichou. "I demand that I get to fight her!" Suiran turned around to look at a burning Zaraki. "She looks as good as Ichigo." He took his sword out.

"Yaaayyy! Ken-chan's going to have fun!"

"Um, Zaraki-Taichou," said Suiran. "I know that you are a homicidal I-love-killing-people-for-no-reason-at-all kind of person, but I think we should at least use wooden swords. Also, how about whoever gets to hit the other's head first wins?"

"HELL NO!" Zaraki was definitely on killing fire. "WHY SHOULD FIGHTS BE WITHOUT BLOOD!"

"Well, Ken-chan she's got a point," stated Yachiru. "Ok Baldy, bring us two wooden swords!" Ikkaku looked like he was ready to kill her._ Can't do that in front of Taichou_. He cursed his luck and came back with two wooden swords. Hitsugaya was actually going to enjoy this, but Hinamori looked really anxious. Suiran and Zaraki both took their stance. They had her bokutous (wooden sword) over their shoulders. "Ready? FIGHT!"

"HERE I GO WOMAN!" Zaraki charged at her. But then she disappeared. "WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?"

"Over here!" Zaraki looked up to see Suiran flat on the ceiling. "Well that was quite dangerous!" She rubbed her head. "Even though we are fighting with bokutous, that could've killed a normal person." She smiled at him. "You should be a little less violent."

"That's not my style woman." This time he directly aimed for her head. She blocked it with her bokuto. "That's not going to help you at all." He pushed down, just to find that he couldn't even push her a little.

"Well, what's wrong? Is that the best you can do?" Zaraki pushed down even harder. _What's with this woman?_ Before he could make another move, Suiran pushed him with just a flick of her wrist. "You seriously disappoint me, Ken-chan. I thought the captain of the combat division will be better than this." With that, she disappeared again and tapped his head. "I win," she replied calmly. Hitsugaya couldn't believe this girl._ What the hell was that? She literally disappeared. That was definitely not shunpo. Even the most advanced ones don't go that fast!_ Hinamori was completely astounded. _Wow, I have the best taichou ever!_ Zaraki's face looked so surprised that Suiran started laughing. "Well, Kenpachi. I suggest that you do more training and don't overestimate your abilities. And," she patted him on the shoulder, "come challenge me to a real fight when you're ready." She did a little V for victory with her fingers. All snapped out of their gaze and applauded.

"Wow! She even beat Taichou! She's awesome!" This went around the whole room.

"Winner: Ryuzaki Suiran!" yelled Yachiru.

"Now, let's get back reading those letters shall we Momo-chan?" She turned towards Hinamori.

"Oh. OK Ryuzaki-Taichou!" Hinamori jumped out of her seat and Hitsugaya followed her.

"Come on call me Suiran." Hinamori just replied with a smile. As they were about to go through the 11th division gates, they heard Zaraki Kenpachi's scream:

"I WILL KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME RYUZAKI SUIRAN!"

The only thing Suiran did was smile warmly. "OK!"

* * *

Well, how was it? I do realize that Yachiru is kind of OCC and that this chapter is kind of lame. I had my mind somewhere else to be honest. I was planning on making it longer, but I have to do some work. My dad is making me do 42 pages of math that is one grade level above what I really am. I keep on telling him that it's winter break and that I've been needing a break, but he doesn't like to listen. Well, anyways he's already going to kill me for not working and writing this the whole entire time. Plesase read and review! Next chapter might not be up for a while. 


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! I stayed up all night writing this!

Anyways this is the 5th chapter to my story. I was orginally going to make it two parts and write another part, but I changed my mind. You should really read this chapter if you want to keep reading this story. Please review! I love writing fanfics even though I suck!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Warning.

Rumor of Ryuzaki-Taichou spread throughout the whole entire seireitei. Every where there were whispers like:

"Did you hear? She even beat that Zaraki-Taichou!"

"Are you serious? She must be really strong."

"Hey have you heard how beautiful her dance was when she had a contest? I heard that it was the most beautiful thing ever!"

"Darn! I wish I was in the 11th division just for that day."

"Don't worry; I heard that Hinamori-Fukutaichou took a video of it. Let's get a copy of it when we get a day off."

"I hope Zaraki-Taichou isn't that mad. You guys know that he likes to chase people around to kill them if he loses a fight."

"Well, she beat him once. She can do it again."

Obliviously, Ryuzaki Suiran was extremely popular. Hitsugaya looked outside at the mass of shinigami going to the 5th division to get a signature from his office window. He let out a huge sigh. _She sure is something._ He glanced sideways at his fukutaichou. For once she was actually doing her paperwork at her desk, mumbling about "why she can't go drinking with Kira and Renji" just because her taichou ordered her not to after she ditched work for the 67th time.

"Ryuzaki-Taicho sure seems popular doesn't she?" asked Matsumoto.

"Eh? Yeah…" said Hitsugaya. "I suppose Hinamori's got a good taichou."

"Why can't my taichou be like her," Matsumoto mumbled low enough for her captain not to hear. Unfortunately he heard it.

"Did you say anything Matsumoto?" he gave her an extremely icy death glare. She felt chills go up her spine and the temperature in the room dropped 10 degrees. That showed how angry her taichou was.

"Um… Nothing, really!" she stammered. Hitsugaya turned away from her.

"Anyhow, she isn't all sloppy like Kyouraku-Taichou, so she's good," said Hitsugaya. Then a jikokuchou (hell butterflies-those things that shinigami use to transport messages) came in to the room. "Huh? A jikokuchou at this time of the day? What's wrong?" The jikokuchou landed on Hitsugaya's head much to his annoyance and this was the message:

_Shiroochaaaan help meeeee! I got a whole line about 4.5 kilometers long in front of the 5th division. Either asking for Suiran chan's signature or that video I took of her dance. The whole division is helping me but everyone from the other divisions is here! I can't handle it. To make things worse Suiran-chan is not here right now! Please find her and bring her to the 5th division!!! This is worse than 25 menos grandes! _

It was obviously from Hinamori. Hitsugaya rubbed his head. _Ugh, great._ He picked up Hyourinmaru and said to Matsumoto, "Matsumoto take some division members with you if there are any left and go help Hinamori while I look for Ryuzaki-Taichou." _Now she's free of paperwork damn it!_

Matusmoto jumped out of her desk, "Roger that taichou!"_ **Anything** to get rid of paperwork._

She headed out of the room in a rush. Hitsugaya followed her out.

"How the heck am I supposed to find her," he sighed. He went to the isolated spot again and concentrated his reiatsu on finding one that was like Suiran. It took him 5 minutes to finally see a vision of her sitting next to a huge tree. He knew where that place was. Within 15 minutes he reached his destination. When he got there, his eyes met a surprising scene. Suiran's face for the first time looked: sad. It was so different from the normal Suiran. She was always so happy and cheerful. "Oi Ryuzaki-Taichou!" Suiran immediately turned around.

"Oh Hitsugaya-Taichou!" She had her smile back on. "What's up?" She stood up.

"Nothing except that a whole herd of your fans are lining up in front of your division. Also, Hinamori is being overwhelmed by the amount of fans," stated Hitsugaya flatly.

"Oh, I'll be right there," with that she shupoed to where he was. She took one more look at the tree and continued on to 5th division. Hitsugaya looked at the tree. _What's so special about it?_ Then he saw a flash of a young man in the tree. He doubted his eyes, but the next second the image disappeared. _That was not hallucination._ "Hey Shiro-chan! Weren't we going to my division?" Suiran said the nickname with a sneer.

"It's Hitsuga-," he stopped. "Gah, forget it." He rushed to where she was and they shupoed their way back to the 5th division.

At 5th division

When the two got there, some stupid, completely retarded shinigami yelled, "Oh look it's Ryuzaki-Taichou!"

"Hitsugaya-Taichou is there as well!" The whole herd of fans came running at them. Hitsugaya was loved by a lot of female shinigami now that he was taller. The two had faces like _Oh Shit!_ They jumped as high as they could so that they could avoid the stampede of humans and landed on the other side of them, next to Hinamori.

"Thanks Hitsugaya-kun you found Suiran-chan!" Hinamori looked exhausted.

"Wow, are you okay Hinamori?" Hitsugaya didn't think she would be this worn out.

"Oh. I'm fine, really," She sure didn't look fine. "Suiran-chan just has too many fans. I sold about 613 videos today."

"Ok people!" Suiran announced. "How about this: you each leave your names and the division you are assigned to and put them in a box that I'll bring out in a second. Then, sometime in this week, you'll receive a video and signature. Ok?" She winked. That sure had the effects. While she, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and Matsumoto were resting inside, the herd became one straight line, and one by one they wrote their names, division, and the thing they wanted. "Wow. So this is what it means to be idolized," said Suiran cheerfully.

"You have way too much fans! Even more than my taichou!" announced Matsumoto.

"Hahaha. Thanks!" Hitsugaya couldn't believe she took that as a compliment. Then a jigokuchou came in (Yeah, I know again.) Just this time, it wasn't an SOS from a certain girl saying that she was being overwhelmed by the powers of fangirlism/ fanboylism (if there's such a thing as fanboy.) It was from Yamamoto Soutaichou.

_Calling Ryuzaki-Taichou! This is an emergency. 25 menos grande have been spotted in Hokkaido, Japan. Go there immediately with your fukutaichou. Also bring along Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-Fukutaichou, Abarai-Fukutaichou, and Kira-Fukutaichou. They have experience in this. This is your first mission as a taichou. Do not fail me. _

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori, "Didn't you say something about 25 menos grande earlier?" She just laughed nervously. "Anyways let's go get Abarai and Kira"

"I've never been to Hokkaido before! I'm looking forward to it," said Suiran. They all looked at her._ Does she not know how to be nervous?_ They found Kira and Renji at a drinking bar and immediately pulled them out of there. Luckily, they had only taken one cup so far.

"Woah, woah! What the hell are you doing?" asked Renji. This was his first day off in a month, and he wasn't going to just get kidnapped by a bunch of, well he couldn't find the right word for it. Kira looked like he wanted to ask the same thing.

"I'm sorry Abarai-kun, Kira-kun," said Hinamori a little flushed. "But, we just got news from Yamamoto- Soutaichou and he told us to get you two and head out to Hokkaido to slay 25 menos grandes.

"25!? Holy Crap!" yelled Renji. "Um where exactly is Hokkaido again?"

Hinamori and Hitsugaya sighed, then they said in unison, "It's in northern Japan you idiot." They looked at each other and then Hinamori blushed.

"Oooooooooo," a little call from Matsumoto and Suiran.

"A-a-anyways, now that we found them, we should head out to Hokkaido," gasped Hinamori.

"Are you sure Momo-chan? We could just leave you and Hitsugaya-Taichou here to have some time together, alone," teased Suiran. Matsumoto was nodding in agreement.

"Stop teasing me Suiran-chan!" she was getting even redder. Suiran just patted her on the head and they left to Hokkaido.

* * *

For those of you that don't know Hokkaido, it is the northern region of Japan and obviously, it's cold.

Anyways, next chapter will be short, but good so stay tooned!

By the way, I want to ask you guys about something. Should I break up the story into a story and then, a sequel, or just keep going as one story? I want to know your opinions. Please either reply in the reviews or send me a message. I would like to thank all of you that have reviewed already. I hope all of you like my story!


	7. Chapter 6

_Hello! You all probably think I have no life since I've been updating almost everyday. Well, this chapter's kind of short, but I think it's quite good. For those of you that wanted to see HitsugayaxHinamori, I'm sorry but it wont be in this chapter. If you hate it when original characters have a lot of power, tell me and I'll try to change the story somehow. Hope you enjoy! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU DO READ!

* * *

__There were two children, siblings from the look of it. They shared the same goal, but their paths were to be separated._

Chapter 6: A Fight to be Remembered

It was snowing in Hokkaido (well king of obvious). Since he liked the cold, Hitsugaya was smiling although he didn't exactly notice. Hinamori did though. _He looks so cute when he smiles!_ Than Suiran broke the silence, "I wonder what season it is here."

"Winter," stated Hitsugaya flatly. He let out a hand and let the snow land on it. "The best season of the four." _His face looks so peaceful,_ thought Hinamori, blushing a little. Suiran noticed that she turned red. She leaned to wards Matsumoto.

"Hey, Matsumoto-san, I've always been wondering are those two lovers?" she asked eagerly, soft enough for the others not to hear.

"Well, I think they are in love with each other, but are both too shy to admit," replied Matusmoto chuckling.

"Are you kidding? They are so perfect for each other, and they haven't gone out yet?" Suiran was smiling.

"No, at least not yet," Matsumoto whispered back. _She is my kind of girl._

"Hey, how about making them go on a date after this mission is over," sneered Suiran. _Matusmoto-san and I'll make a great combination._

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" _Wow, I was just about to say that._ They started giggling.

"Oi, omaera (Hey you guys)," they jumped up. "Instead of giggling among yourselves about something that is probably ridiculous we should get going to where the menos grande are." He took a look at his hollow radar. "Fortunately, they are all in the same place." He started towards the forest. Hinamori followed him. Then Renji and Kira stepped towards Suiran and Matsumoto.

"Hey, Rangiku-san, Ryuzaki-Taichou," whispered Renji. "What were you two talking about?" Kira was also eager to hear.

Suiran chuckled, "When we get back to seireitei, we are planning on getting those two together."

"WHAT!" Kira looked a little shocked. _Now there's no chance for me._

"Hey don't be so loud!" warned Matsumoto.

Suiran teased Kira, "What? Did you like Momo-chan too?"

"N-no," stammered Kira. "That's such a great idea. We'll cooperate, right Abarai-kun?"

Renji smiled widely, "Of course. Those two have neglected each other for too long."

"Then, as soon as we get back, the plan gets put into action!" said Matsumoto excitedly.

"What's taking you so long," came a call from Hitsugaya who was already about a mile away.

"We're coming!" They said in unison. _I can't wait till we get back!_ They all thought.

In the Forest

They found the menos grande in the plains of the forest. They automatically went into "battle mode". Suiran and Hitsugaya killed one menos grande right away.

"Hey you aren't that bad 10th division taichou-san!" said Suiran.

"Right back to you," replied Hitsugaya. While they attacked the menos grande, the fukutaichous released their zanpakutos.

"Unare Haineko! (Growl Ash Cat!)"

"Hajike Tobiume! (Snap Flying Plum!)"

"Hoero Zabimaru! (Howl Snake Tail!)

"Omote o agero Wabisuke! (Raise your head Apologizer!)"

Hinamori launched a cannon ball from her changed zanpakuto and yelled to Renji, "Here it goes Abarai-kun!" The cannon ball went straight for Renji.

"Got it! Hoero Zabimaru!" The impact of Zabimaru moved her attack towards the head of the menos grande and it landed perfectly. The huge hollow disappeared. Suiran observed their team play.

"That was really smooth guys, keep it up!" she was cheerful even in battles. Then Matsumoto had attacked another one with her haineko. The ash sliced it up from all directions.

"Ok, Kira! It's all yours!" Now that it was weakened, it was easy, even for a fukutaichou to kill it with one last attack.

"Thank you Matsumoto-san!" He dug his zanpakuto into the head of the menos grande and sliced it in half all the way down. Hitsugaya looked at their work. _Quite impressive_. Then suddenly Suiran called to Hinamori.

"Momo-chan, can you cover me while I do this?" Hinamori rushed to her side. "Thanks," with that she stroke the ground with her zanpakuto and took its hilt off. Then after some kind of incantation, it turned into three small daggers. She jumped up and aimed them each at three of the menos grande and landed. The daggers struck their heads perfectly. She chanted, "Hadou no 90 Kurohitsugi! (Destruction spell number 90, Black Coffin!)" Then a black box appeared around the 3 menos grandes and instantly killed them.

They all looked at what she had just done. Normally Kurohitsugi wasn't that big and it was also for one target not 3. "You all look surprised," that snapped everyone out of their gaze. "It's a special ability of my zanpakuto. If there is a from of water in the area, the hilt can turn into daggers. Where ever that dagger strikes, it can either multiply or enlarge a kidou spell. Since snow is a form of water, I was able to use this technique." The hilt returned to the zanpakuto and she took it out of the ground. "Instead of staring at what I just did, I think you should concentrate on your enemies." When they all turned around, each of them had a menos grande right behind them. They quickly dodged the attacks and attacked. Now there were only 15 of them left. The fight continued for another hour or so since now the menos grande knew not to underestimate them. Then suddenly Hinamori's zanpkuto changed back to its original form.

"Huh?" When she looked up, about 7 menos grandes were heading towards her. "Kyaaaaaaaah!"

"HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya rushed towards her but the rest of the menos grande blocked his way. "Damn it." Hinamori was definitely done for!

"Don't worry; I'll get Momo-chan!" Suiran assured him. "I didn't want to show everyone my shikai yet, but it's not like I have a choice now." She jumped up and held up her zanpakuto.

"Suichu no osa to nare! (Become the ruler within the waters) SUIRINMARU!"

* * *

These are the Japanese letters for the zanpakuto releases for anyone who wants to see it just for the heck of it.

Matsumoto's zanpakuto- 唸れ灰猫！

Hinamori's zanpakuto- 弾け飛梅！

Renji's zanpakuto- 咆えろ蛇尾丸！

Kira's zanpakuto- 面を上げろ侘助！

And although, it was kind of obvious that she had one of Hyourinmaru's brothers here's Suiran's zanpakuto release:

水中の長となれ水輪丸！

By the way, although I said that she's the same age as Hitsugaya, cancel that. Let's make her about 300 years old. You'll see why later on.

I would like to thank:

Sleeve of White Snow

Teh Squee-chan

KaRiSa

RKInu241

Yumi-Taichou

shirofan2007

Sireylithy

Shichimaru Gin and

Ryou's 01 Fan for reviewing. Thanks guys! It really helps since this is my first fic. Keep them up!

For anyone else who reads this story Please REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7

Well, this chapter is short as well. I think it's the shortes one so far. I was going to make it longer, but didn't have enough time today. By the way, I'm going to update my account, so feel free to look and find out more about my borning self. But anyways I hope you enjoy. Please READ and REVIEW!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: The Brothers

Part 1:

"Suichu no osa to nare!" Suiran raised her zanpakuto. "SUIRINMARU!" A huge dragon made of water rose and immediately killed the 7 menos grande right away. Hitsugaya just stood there extremely shocked. _Did she just say Suirinmaru?_ His chest started to ache. _Ugh! It is Suirinmaru. He's just like Hyourinmaru in shikai form. A huge dragon made of water. Ryuzaki Suiran, so she was the wielder of Suirinmaru!_ Hinamori also looked surprised.

"Ah, thank you Suiran-chan!" _It looks just like Hitsugaya-kun's shikai!_ "Wow, your shikai looks just like Hitsugaya-kun's shikai."

"Eh? What do you mean?" She turned towards Hitsugaya. _Could he be the one with Hyourinmaru? _When she looked, he had been surrounded by the rest of the menos grande while his guard was down. "Hitsugaya-Taichou behind you!" Hitsugaya released his shikai immediately. _Well, I should show her that I have Hyourinmaru_.

"Souten ni zase!" This time he raised his zanpakuto and yelled out its name. "HYOURINMARU!" _What? But he's way too young!_ A huge dragon that looked just like Suirinmaru emerged and killed the remaining 8 menos grande. The dragons stared at each other. They were identical, except that one was made of ice and the other water. They each let out a roar.

_Suirinmaru! I have not seen you for perhaps two centuries. How have you faired with your partner? _Hyourinmaru was obvisouly glad to see his brother once more.

_Very well actually. I cannot believe that your partner is such a young man. He must be quite skilled Ni-san (big brother). _

_I suppose you could say that. Either way, our partners are going to have to talk to each other. We will have a conversation of our own later on._

_Yes, Ni-san._

The two dragons disappeared. Suiran looked at Hitsugaya and he looked back at her.

"Hyourinmaru?" a nod.

"Suirinmaru?" a nod.

"We should talk about this when we get to seireitei," she said. Hitsugaya took out his cell phone to make a report to Yamamoto-Soutaichou.

"Soutaichou. We have done our mission. We will be returning shortly," he said.

"I am very sorry to say this to you Hitsugaya-Taichou, but you will not be able to come back to Soul Society for another 3 days," the old man sighed.

"WHAT!!!" A yell from all of them.

"I will let the six of you stay there for three days as a holiday. Come back on the day of new years." They lost contact.

Everyone other than Hitsugaya jumped up!

"Yes! An extra holiday!" Renji looked like he was about to go super-hyper.

"Another break from having have to deal with Kurosaki-Taichou!"

"Suiran-chan, Rangiku-san! Since we brought money, we can do all our shopping here!" Hinamori also looked very happy. Suiran was smiling very mischievously and leaned towards Matsumoto.

"This is PERFECT!"

"Why?"

"You know that the human world is better for couples than seireitei. Besides, if we carried out our plan in seireitei, they would still have to wear those black and boring shikakushou," Suiran said eagerly. "If we stay here, they can even go to a festival together. You know that these people have festival for New Years!" _We are so lucky._

"Oh. Ok, tomorrow our plan gets put into action!" _This time taichou, you are so going to confess._

In Seireitei:

Yamamoto Soutaichou put his communicator down and sighed. _The truth was that all of Ryuzaki-Taichou's fans were getting too much, so I had to have her leave for a while._ "Well, have a nice holiday."

* * *

Well, I told you it's short! I may have been a little repeating in some parts since I was getting so much text messages from my friends on my cell phone. I was talking to three of them at once. Well, I like talking to them after all, so I shouldn't be complaining. By the end of the day, there were like 80 text messages.

By the way, HitsuHina will appear in the next chapter so look forward to it! I'm looking forward to reviews although the chapter is short.


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter is short as well. I'll tell you the reason why after you finish reading this. Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 8: A New Couple

Part 1:

So, the crew was now stuck in Hokkaido Japan, which to them was nothing more than a huge holiday that rid them of paperwork and all the stiffness in soul society. Even Hitsugaya was glad to be rid of paperwork for once. In the midst of excitement, Hitsugaya found a huge problem. "How are we supposed to get gigais? I mean Urahara is not living any close to this place." Suiran was smiling widely for some reason.

"Oh don't worry about that!" She took out a little bag filled with pills. "I went to the 12th division just in case this kind of thing happened and asked Nemu-chan to give me some of these pills." She took out some black pills and also a mini computer. "These pills automatically give us gigais and this computer even lets us choose our clothes! So here you go." She handed one to each of them._ I hope this stuff is safe, _thought Hinamori. She had once drunk a pill from Kurotsuchi-Taichou that got her sick for a week. Matsumoto and Kira was also looking at it disgusted, thinking of the time when a pill stopped them from being able to drink for 2 months. That time was heaven for Hitsugaya. Meanwhile, Renji and Hitsugaya were thinking exactly the same thing. _Hell would I ever drink a pill from that bastard._ So in total, everyone except for Suiran was extremely worried to drink the pill. She was thinking: _Why is everyone so scared?_

"Well, since you guys are all wimps, I'll show you how to drink a simple pill," she announced, but just before she could put it in her mouth, Matsumoto grabbed her arm.

"Don't," she whispered, "It is WAY to dangerous." The others nodded in agreement. Suiran looked confused.

"Oh, it's not from Kurotuchi-Taichou," she said. "It's from Nemu-chan, so don't worry!" saying that, she drank the pill._ Oh, she is so going to regret it._ "Ok, now I have to choose my clothes on this mini computer," she said reading the directions. She chose some clothes and pressed the enter key. She soon had a gigai that was wearing black jeans, a blue long-sleeve shirt with the ying-yang mark on it, and a sleeve less black jacket. She also had a magnetic bracelet, normal sneakers, and a necklace with a music note on it. She carried a little blue back-pack. Her hair was the same. She smiled widely. "See! It's perfectly safe." She looked like a typical teenager and Renji and Kira were staring at her.

Hinamori went next. Soon she was wearing a cute dress with pink flowers, a furry coat, and tights. Her hair was worn in a piggy tail and she had long boots on. Her bracelet had flowers on it, and she wore little earrings that had hearts on them. She also had a little bag just big enough for a wallet, which was over her shoulder. "Well, how do I look?" she blushed a little. _She looks really cute_, thought Hitsugaya, feeling a little guilty. Matsumoto chose a long sleeve shirt and sweater, a long dress, and high-heel shoes. Her hair was worn in a bun, and she had a scarf. She had a velvet handbag. She turned around and winked. Hitsugaya chose plain jeans and a T-shirt with a dragon on it. Hinamori thought that he should always wear casual clothes. Renji chose some kind of weird baggy pants, a yellow T-shirt with a snake and football on it, a jacket, and then for some reason a necktie. Everyone was looking at him like he was some kind of an idiot.

"Well, Rukia told me this is modern style," he said a little angrily. _Damn Rukia! This is NOT modern clothing! _Kira hated the cold so he wore three layers of clothing and very warm-looking pants with boots.

"Ok, I hate the cold," he said flatly. They had just realized that it was already night time and that their first day was already over. Now the only place to look for was a place to stay. They had enough money and none of them was hungry. They found a really good hotel, and decided to stay there. Hitsugaya went to the counter.

"Hello can we have 6 rooms please?" the attendant was like: What the hell is this kid? Then suddenly Matsumoto interrupted.

"Hold on! Can we actually have 3 rooms, two in each room?"

"Yes, of course," said the attendant. _This must be the kid's mother_. "You have a very nice boy, miss." Hitsugaya looked like he was about to explode, and Renji and Suiran was desperately trying to hold their laughs. When they were given their keys, Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto.

"So, who's staying with who," he asked irritated. He couldn't believe that she had interrupted and on top of that, even filled out the sheet which would determine who would go with whom. Matsumoto was smiling extremely widely.

"Ok, Kira and Renji you are room 304." They headed that way after saying good night. Suiran thought, _Oh Matsumoto-san you're a genius!_ After realizing what she had just done. "Me and Ryuzaki-Taichou in room 311." _Ohhhh! This is perfect!_ Hinamori was starting to look very nervous. _Wait, that means that I'm with…_ "Yeah, and of course, Taichou, you are with Hinamori-chan in room 309! So see you tomorrow!"

Suiran followed Matsumoto after saying. "Have a good time with Shiro-chan!" to Hinamori. The only thought Hitsugaya had before he left was: _Damn you MATSUMOTO!!!_

Room 304:

Renji and Kira had already taken a bath and changed into their bathrobes. They stared at their room. It was simply marvelous. Simple, but marvelous. It had 2 beds, a table, etc. (you know the stuff in a hotel). The best part was that there was a whole refrigerator filled with wines and a sign: this is all free as a New Year's special.

"Well, Kira, since we missed our party in seireitei, why not have it here?" asked Renji.

"Yeah we should." And they proceeded to becoming drunk maniacs.

Room 311:

Suiran had just come out of the bathroom to find Matsumoto waiting for her. "That was brilliant Matsumoto-san!"

"Thank you Ryuzaki-Taichou," she said giggling. She took out a bottle of wine from the freezer. "Do you want to celebrate today's mission success with some expensive sake?"

"No thank you, I'm kind of underage," she said laughing. "Any ways, call me by my first name, and we should start reviewing our plans for tomorrow."

"Good idea, Suiran!" They were so going to enjoy tomorrow.

Room 309:

Hinamori came out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and said "Hitsugaya-kun! You can go in now." When she didn't hear a reply, she went to the couch he was sitting and gasped.

The young captain of the 10th division was sleeping.

Hinamori chuckled. _He's still a kid_. She went to his bed, grabbed the blanket and put it over him. "Have a nice sleep, Shiro-chan." She started to go towards her bed, but stopped. She returned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. After realizing what she had done, she quickly went back to her bed.

December 31: Morning

Hitsugaya woke up to find that he had fallen asleep in the couch. He quickly took a bath and wore the kimono that had been prepared for him for the festival that night. It was white, with some streaks of blue. When he returned, he saw that Hinamori was also wearing a kimono that was pink, with red pokadots. He stammered, "That looks um… good on you…" Hinamori blushed deeply.

"Thanks." They went to room 311 to get Matsumoto and Suiran. "Suiran-chan, Matsumoto-san, let's get breakfast!" Then Suiran suddenly opened the door and hit Hinamori's face on accident.

"Oh sorry Momo-chan!" Suiran was wearing a light blue kimono with darker shades of blue. Probably because her zanpakuto is water element. "Hold, on Matsumoto-san is still changing. I'll go get her." When she returned after like 30 minutes, she was dragging Matsumoto who was wearing an over-decorated kimono.

"Wait, wait Suiran!" she looked forward to find her captain and Hinamori. "Oh, did you have a nice sleep together? I trust you two didn't to anything inappropriate," she sneered.

"Now, why would we do that, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya inquired with his death glare.

"Um, well…" Matsumoto looked at Suiran for help.

"Well, Matsumoto-san is a little too excited for today's festival, that's all!" said Suiran cheerfully. "Hey here comes Kira and Abarai!" Kira was wearing a green kimono, while Renji was wearing a fire-red one. They both replied with a "Yo!"

"Ok, let's head to breakfast instead of standing here the whole day doing absolutely nothing," said Hitsugaya.

* * *

Ok, how was it? I'll try to upload the second part of December 31st and January 1st tomorrow, but it might not be up, just telling you. Well, my dad told me to finish this within 30 minutes, and he got really mad at me for only doing this for the past couple of days. He ordered me to stop writing completely, but if you guys really like this story I'll keep on writing. Well, please review! Next chapter will definetely have more hitsuhina! Happy New Years!!

from Hitsugayalover (who is currently being tortured by her father)


	10. Chapter 9

Hello people! Ok, this is the new chapter to The Ice Master's New Problems! I actually think the title is too boring but... Anyways, happy 2007 to you all! Since I didn't have enough time to write the second part to day 12/31, I'll be writing it now. Anyways, this chapter should get to be long. Sorry, I was going to go as the days went, but since you know New Year's is busy and all, I didn't have time until today. So, I realize that it is not in time with our world, but please deal with it.

Chapter 9: The Last Day of This Year

The crew went downstairs to the little cafe in the hotel. All they wanted was a little breakfast, and since most people stayed with their families during the last day of the year, not many people were staying in the hotel. They reached the little counter in the front of the hotel restaurant. The attendant was very quick in responding, although he was quite sleepy. "Is there anything you gentlemen and ladies will like?"

Hitsugaya stepped forward to answer, "We would like to eat breakfast here." The attendant looked at him in a peculiar way.

He said, "Hey kid, I was talking to that lady with the orange hair, not a brat like you." Hitsugaya finally exploded.

"Well, I must apologize for being such a brat, as you say," his was getting more threatening. "But I still think that I have more worth of living than a pathetic, human-" Before he could say anything else, Matsumoto stepped in.

"Oh, we just want to get some breakfast here, if you don't mind," she said clearly rushed.

"Our rooms are 309, 304, and 311," said Hinamori quickly. _Don't get Shiro-chan angry!_

"Ok, right this way please," the attendant said. They sat in a big table for 6 people and since there was no one else there, a waitress immediately came to them.

"Hello, everyone, my name is-"

"Just shut up and take our orders," an icy glare came from a certain white-haired boy who looked awfully mature for his age.

"Ok, if you insist. What would you like?" she was asking Hitsugaya.

"Bagel and cream cheese," he looked towards the rest of them. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Matsumoto was thinking: _well, you can't really blame him. He's been called brat or kid two times already and he pretty much hates that._

"Um, I would like a cup of black coffee and French toast please," she then turned to wards Suiran. _Just please say your orders so taichou won't be even more pissed!_ Suiran got her message.

"Ok, can I have misoshiru (miso soup) and two onigiris (rice balls?)" then she quickly added, "Can I also have green tea?"

"Yes, I got that," the waitress turned to Hinamori. "How about you, young lady?"

"Um, can I have ice tea and waffles?"

"Ok, chick. Give me a rice omelet, 5 pancakes, a clam chowder, and hot chocolate for a drink." They all stared at Renji. "Wha-what do you want? We didn't have any dinner yesterday! I'm fucking hungry!"

"Ok, calm down Abarai-kun. Um, can I have a hot dog?"

"Alright. So a bagel and cream cheese, French toast, black coffee, misoshiru, two onigiris, ice tea, waffle, rice omelet, 5 pancakes, a clam chowder, and hot dog, correct?" a nod from all of them. "Ok, they will be here soon." She left still thinking about Hitsugaya's attitude. _What the hell was wrong with that kid?_ After she left, Suiran whispered to Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou. You really need to control your temper sometimes," she said. "These people don't know that you are actually 100 years old or so, and that you hate to be called a brat by people about a 1/3 of your age."

"Whatever," he sighed. Within 5 minutes their orders were ready.

"Please enjoy your branch (well, it was already about 11,)" she bowed and left. Their breakfast/lunch was deadly quite until Hitsugaya broke the silence.

"I'm just wondering out of pure curiosity, but," he stared at Suiran and Matsumoto. "Are these kimonos your work?" They were really surprised that he actually guessed it was them.

"Um…Well, today there's a New Year's Festival and I thought it will be nice if we wore kimonos to go to it!" Suiran was sounding kind of nervous.

"Why should I go to-" started Hitsugaya.

"Oh come on Shiro-chan!" Hinamori was blushing. "Um, I want to go to the festival with you." She suddenly realized that she added two extra words. "I-I-I-I mean that I want to go to the festival!" She was really red, and when she opened her eyes a very surprising sight.

Hitsugaya Toushirou was blushing, he stammered. "Stu-stupid bed wetter Momo! I never said anything about not going." He turned away. "Well, anyways since we are already done eating, let's go back to our rooms until we leave for the festival." He jumped out of his seat and headed towards his room.

"Hehe, of course Hitsugaya-Jyubantai-Taichou!" said Suiran giggling. "Come on guys before he gets another tantrum." Suddenly she heard a thud. When Suiran turned around to see what was wrong, Hitsugaya had one knee on the ground. _Oh damn! It's here already!_ They all rushed to him.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, are you ok?" Renji asked first and helped him up.

"I'm fine, thanks Abarai," he said. "Come on let's go to our rooms." _What the hell was that? All of my energy just: banished. It's like when I lost all my reiatsu when Hyourinmaru was out of control. But, this time he's not out of control or anything._ As, they all left Suiran stood there considering her options. _Well, I suppose I can tell him later._ She ran up to the rest of them.

So they all went to their rooms until the festival.

Room 304:

"Well, Kira now you have no chance at all," sneered Renji.

"Wha-what are you talking about Abarai-kun?" he stammered.

"I'm saying that now you have no chance at getting Hinamori," Renji replied. "You heard her say "with you." It's kind of been obvious that you like her."

"No, I don't!" Kira turned red. "I just- like her as a friend."

"Yeah right"

"Abarai-kun!"

"Well, either way we should go to Rangiku-san and Ryuzak-Taichou's room to help with the plan."

"Ok."

Room 311:

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were both sitting on their beds, away from each other and the atmosphere was quiet. Then, Hinamori bit her lip and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Um, Hitsugaya-kun," _I'm going to tell him._

"What?"

"I want to tell you that I-,"

"What?"

"That I love, love… I LOVE HOT TAMALES!" she was red. _Oh no!_

"Ah, hot tamales, right…"

"Never mind," _I messed up!_

"Oh, ok." _What did she want to tell me?_ They were silent for another couple minutes until this time Hitsugaya broke the silence.

"Um, Hinamori?" _What am I doing!_

"What is it Hitsugaya-kun?" she jumped up.

"Ugh, well, never mind," _What the hell am I doing?_

"Ah, ok then." _This is not working_.

Room 311:

"Matsumoto-san, how about this," Suiran pointed to a sheet of paper filled with like 50 plans.

"Oh! That's a good one too! Suiran you really are good at this!"

"Hehe, thanks."

"Ok, this year, we are so going to make them confess to each other."

"Yeah," as Suiran said that, a knock came on the door. "Coming!" She rushed to the door and opened it to find Renji and Kira. "Welcome! You guys ready to go over the brilliant plan me and Matsumoto-san created?"

"Sure," sneered Renji. They headed towards the table where Matsumoto was waiting.

"Ok, Renji and Kira. First of all, we are going to tell you about our little teams," said Matsumoto. Then Suiran took up a piece of paper.

"Renji, Kira, I thought it would be a good idea for us to work in pairs, so it will either be me and Matsumoto-san, or you two together. Also for some entertainments that require couples, it will be me and Renji, and Matsumoto-san and Kira, got it?"

"Roger!" They all put up a hand to their heads. So that is how it went in Room 311 until 6:00 when they were to leave for the festival.

At 6:00 PM:

A knock came on Room 311's door. It was Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "What are you bastards doing?" inquired Hitsugaya. They were all huddling over a huge piece of paper with what looked like some kind of plans.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said Suiran and whispered to the others, "You guys got it right?" They all put their thumbs up. "Ok, on to the festival!"

At the festival:

There were a lot of people at the festival; families, couples, friends, and a whole lot of other people who were just there for the heck of it. Well, since in Japan, New Year's is really important. There was a lot of chouchin (if you want to see a picture of it go to: http://www.japanesegift.jp/images/ch03maturir.jpg) hang all over the place which took about 10 acres. There were a lot of stations for food, games, and other attractions. The gang received a lot of attention.

"Hey look at that guy with red hair! He's definitely a yakuza (because he has tattoos)."

"Wow, the orange-haired lady is wearing an over decorated kimono. Is she some kind of narccisst?"

"Awwww! Look at that boy with the white hair! He is so cute!"

"The guy with blonde hair looks really emo."

"Look at the girl with raven hair! Is she some kind of super model?"

"The girl with pig tails is like the only normal one."

Hitsugaya was getting irritated. _Why must this happen every time we come to the human world?_ They headed to a food station. Hitsugaya and Renji got yakisoba, Suiran and Hinamori got takoyaki, Kira got a shiskabob ( is that how you spell it?), and Matsumoto got teriyaki. They went to a little table and sat there. Then Suiran suddenly started talking.

"Ok, let's meet back here in two hours so we can all go to some kind of attraction. But, until that time, we should divide into 3 pairs to go around different stations separately. How's that?" No one objected. "Me and Matsumoto-san, Kira and Renji, and Hitsugaya-Taichou and Momo-chan. Right now it's about 6:30, so meet here at 8:30 ok?" _Mou! Suiran-chan! Stop trying to put me together with Hitsugaya-kun!_

Suiran & Matsumoto:

"Ok, so that worked out well," announced Suiran. "So what do you want to do first?"

"How about scouting for good looking guys to tamper with?"

"No. How about that station over there where you can get goldfish by scooping them?"

"Oh, fine let's go." They went to a little station with a mini pool filled with gold fish, and a little scooper thing that was made of very fragile paper. The guy working there immediately came towards them.

"Hello ladies, would you like to try out?" He handed them two scooping things. Matsumoto tried out, but it ripped before she could do anything.

"Oh man! I couldn't get even one fish!" Suiran went next.

"You have to be gentler with them!" She gently scooped up 4 gold fish and showed them to Matsumoto. "See?"

"Wow, you got skill!" Suiran smiled and said thanks.

"Ok, now on to the darts!"

Kira and Renji:

These two were at an all-eating contest where you compete on how much you can keep eating. Kira was out.

"Ok, please no more!" he collapsed after eating 7 plates.

"What the hell Kira! Ok, I'll keep on going for you. Come one you! Bring the next plate!" The little boy working there was surprised since this was his 20th plate. He wondered why the red-haired dude was so desperate just to get a huge rabbit doll.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori:

These two were still sitting at the little table. "So, where do you want to go to Hinamori?"

"Eh? Oh, um… How about that shooting place over there?"

"Sure," he stood up and headed towards that attraction, Hinamori right behind him. The shooting place was filled with prizes, depending on how many cans the player can hit. Hinamori found a really cute looking plushy of a bear.

"Awwwww! Hitsugaya-kun! Look at that adorable bear plushy! Ok! I'm going to get that!"

"Good luck," he replied.

"Here I go!" She missed the first one. "Oh man! Missed!" she missed the next two as well. "Oh, well I did try." Hitsugaya stepped forward and grabbed a gun.

"I'll go next," he said. He aimed and shot three cans right away. Hinamori looked really impressed.

"Wow! Hitsugaya-kun you're good at this!"

"Ok, boy what do you want?" Hitsugaya pointed to the bear.

"That."

"Eh?" Hinamori was blushing.

Hitsugaya received the bear and gave it to Hinamori. "Here you go, Hinamori."

"Um, thanks." The worker looked at them.

"Are you two a couple?" They both blushed deeply.

At 8:30

Everyone except for Renji and Kira were already there at the little table by 8:30. Suiran suddenly asked Hinamori, "Hey is that bear from Hitsugaya-Taichou by any chance?"

"Um, yeah… He got it in a game for… me," Hinamori was deeply blushing.

Then Matsumoto suddenly said, "I wonder where those to vagabonds went to." When she looked up, she saw two people coming towards them, walking very sluggishly. "Whoa! What in the world happened to you two?" They answered in unison.

"We overate at a contest to get a rabbit doll," they announced. Renji held up the rabbit.

"Ok! Now, we should go to something all together," said Suiran. "How about that haunted house over there?" Again, no objections. They headed towards a very creepy looking house with a bunch of skulls attached to it. "OKKKK! Let's go in!" A guy with a vampire costume came to face them.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" he said. "This is for couples only, so please divide into couples." Suiran took Renji's arm.

"Ok I'm with him!" and Matsumoto grabbed Kira

"Um, so I guess, I'm with you Hitsugaya-kun," said Hinamori. Hitsugaya grunted.

Kira and Matsumoto:

They were currently walking through the graveyard of the haunted house. Kira was shaking like crazy. He suddenly turned to Matsumoto, "Um Matsumoto-san, are ghosts real?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Oh my god Kira. We are shinigami, and we've seen about a bunch of spirits aka ghosts!"

"Oh, true," he said. Then a one-eyed ghost came out of nowhere along with a very cold wind.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why did I have to come with him?" sighed Matsumoto.

Suiran and Renji:

They were walking through the haunted mansion region. "Hey, Ryuzaki-Taichou?"

"Hm? What's up?"

"Well, why do you want to get those two together so much?" he had been wondering that for ages.

"Because they love each other and are too shy to admit it to each other," she replied.

"Oh," he said. "Well, anyways I guess plan 31: "make sure to get them together in a scary place" has gone well."

"Yeah!" Then a ghost appeared in front of them and she started laughing. "These ghost imitations are so adorable!"

"Um sure," Renji was starting to think if she actually loved ghosts.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori:

They were at the graveyard section now. They had heard Kira screaming here earlier, so Hinamori was really scared.

"This is really scary isn't it Shiro-chan?"

"Don't call me that Bed-wetter Momo!"

"But, I'm scared!!!" She was shaking all over.

"It's not even real," said Hitsugaya. He felt kind of sorry for her. A bunch of zombies suddenly touched her shoulder.

"KYAAAAAHHH!" Before she knew it she was hugging something.

"Hi-hinamori?" She opened her eyes.

"Hi-hi-hi-hi-hitsugaya-kun! I'm so sorry!" she immediately let go of him. _What was I doing?_

"Ah, it's um… No problem," Hitsugaya was redder than she had ever seen him before. "Close your eyes and I'll lead you out of here. That way you won't have to get scared by those cheap imitations."

"Ok," she closed her eyes.

Outside:

When Hitsugaya and Hinamori went outside, they saw a laughing Suiran and creeped out Kira.

"That was very frightening, I am never doing that again," said Kira, still gasping for air since after the grave yard, he ran out of the building.

"HAHAHA! That was completely hilarious! Let's go in again sometime!" No one could understand what was so funny about a bunch of ghost machines.

"Um, sure," said Hinamori. "So where next?" She took out a map of the festival. Suiran peeked over her shoulder.

"Hey! How about the roller coaster?" she said. Kira looked confused.

"Um, Ryuzaki-Taichou, I don't mean to be rude, but how can there be a roller coaster at a festival?" he inquired.

"Actually, this is an amusement park," Kira turned around to find Hitsugaya right behind him.

"Eeek! Hitsugaya-Taichou, please don't scare me like that right after I came out of that nightmare!"

"Ugh, they are nothing more than imitations," said Hitsugaya. "Anyways, these humans decided to have the festival at an amusement park to make it more interesting. But, incase you didn't notice, it said: Yukijima Yuchien (Snow Land Amusement Park) when we came in through the gates." _Wow, these people are blind._

"So, now we can go to it right?" Matsumoto was ready from the looks of it; she had tied her hair in a ponytail. "Let's go already!"

"Ugh, and I already feel sick," said Kira.

Before Roller Coaster Station:

"Hello, welcome to the "Deadly Shinigami!" It is the second most thrilling ride in this amusement park," a robot came forward to greet them. Suiran stepped forward.

"Oh my god! What is this? Is it some kind of kaizou konpaku?" It seemed that it was Suiran's first time seeing a robot. "Wow, how does it move on its own! This is amazing!" She was looking at it from all angles. "Hm. That switch looks like the button to opening the computer system. This is sooooo cool!" The people lining up behind them started complaining.

"Hey girl! We are waiting here," a guy said. But Suiran was too absorbed in the robot to hear. The guy couldn't take it anymore. "You! Move out of the way!" He ran to her, his fist ready. Then something stopped him.

"Huh?" Hitsugaya had stopped him with just one finger. "Hey kid! If you don't want to get hurt, get out of the way!" He tried moving, but he couldn't go forward. _What's with this kid?_ "Yo, shorty! A little toothless brat like you should-" He had crossed the line. Hitsugaya flicked him and he flew all the way to the closest tree, about 15 meters away.

"Learn to be patient, fool," he was definitely mad. Then Suiran popped up.

"Ok, sorry about that!" Everyone there sighed. It was a really long line inside and they had to wait for about 30 minutes to finally get to the front of the line. A guy in a cloak with a skull mask and scythe asked them where they wanted to sit.

Everyone except for Kira said, "Front!" Even as she said that, Matsumoto looked a little confused. She took Suiran to the side and asked her, soft enough for the others not to hear, "Um, out of curiosity, why didn't you choose a ride that was for couples?"

"Oh! Well, that's so that those two won't suspect us too much," she continued. "This was plan 5. Don't you remember?"

"Actually, no," said Matsumoto.

"OI! Ryuzaki-Taichou, Rangiku-san! We are going on now!" Renji was waiting for them. They hopped on the ride and strapped themselves with multiple seat belts. Kira was turning blue as the ride started.

"If I get sick after this, you are so going to pay for the medicine Matsumoto-san," he said.

"Hey! Why not Suiran?"

"Because, she's a higher rank than us," he replied. Suiran was smiling.

"Oh, I don't mind Izuru," she said. Kira shrugged. At least he was in the middle. This was the order they were in from right to left: Hitsugaya, Hinamori, Suiran, Kira, Matsumoto, and then Renji. Hinamori turned to her right.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I'm really sorry for what happened in the haunted house," she sighed.

"It's, um, no big deal," he said. Suiran was eaves dropping into their conversation. _Hm, it's going well so far._ They had reached about 300 meters above ground and suddenly the ride stopped.

"Huh?" Before anyone could say something else, the ride started immediately, going straight down vertically.

"YEAHHHHH!" Suiran was like the only person not holding on to the seat for dear life. Hinamori was holding Hitsugaya's hand. Kira felt like he was about throw up. Renji knew that this was pure torture. Matsumoto realized too late that it was a very bad idea to follow Suiran in a situation like this. They went through about 5 more of these, 8 loops, and a bunch of high speed zigzags. By the end of it everyone was worn out, other than Suiran who was still jumping up and down exclaiming about how advanced human technology was. Kira was literally on the ground.

"I'm not feeling so good," he really didn't look well.

"We'll take you to the bathroom," said Renji. He and Hitsugaya half carried Kira to the closest man's bathroom there was. Suiran was just waving her hand.

"If this is what the second most thrilling is, I wonder what the most thrilling is like!" she was all hyped up by the ride.

"Suiran-chan, you have way too much energy," said Hinamori. Matsumoto nodded in agreement. "Hehe."

"What time is it Suiran?" Matsumoto was clutching her stomach.

"It's about 10 PM. We can either go our separate ways again for about half and hour or so, arcade, the most thrilling roller coaster (two grunts at this), get food, well I don't think Kira wants to do that, there's also some kind of contest with teams of 6, and the last option is just sitting here until the fireworks start. I mean it's only 2 hours till next year."

"I want to do the contest thing!" said Matsumoto. "What's the prize?" Suiran started looking at the information packet again.

"Well, first place get's a whole set of clothes for six people, 5000000 yen each, all the food you can eat, a trip to Hawaii or something, some expensive make-up kit, and-" Matsumoto cut her off.

"Ok, if there's make up and clothes I'm definitely in!" Hinamori nodded. Then the three guys came back.

"How do you feel Kira-kun?" Hinamori ran up to them

"Oh, much better," he replied. "So what are we going to do next?" Suiran smiled mischievously.

"Contest!" she said excited. "It's close to where the haunted house was! Let's go there now!"

* * *

Ok, I told you this chapter is long! I think it was something like 3750 when I did word count. Anyways, I'm sorry I didn't upload for like a really long time. Well, this chapter was going to be longer, but I wanted to leave the contest to the next chapter. Meanwhile I'll try to think of something wacky and wild for the contest. Again, I'm sorry that it is not exactly on time with our world. Please READ AND REVIEW!!!! By the way, thank you to all of you that have reviewed so far!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello people! I'm really sorry that it took forever to upload a new chapter. Since I am now in spring break, I can write new chapters. This one kinda sucks since I rushed it and I haven't written in a while, so that characters and some other minor details might have changed a little. Well, enjoy and I hope everyone will like it. Read and Review!

By the way thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me.

* * *

Chapter 10: Omisoka Part 1

"Ok Renji, you are definitely not getting us anywhere close to where the contest is being held!" yelled Matsumoto. They were going to the End-of-the-year contest and now they were lost.

"Oh come on! The real world's map is way too confusing!" Renji yelled back. _What the heck man. I can't even tell north and south. Besides what are all these signs? There's one with a fork and a knife and another with little doll figures that are pink and blue. _

Kira grabbed the map from him. He took a careful look at the map.

"Abarai-kun, we should have just left it to Hitsugaya-taichou or Ryuzaki-taichou in the first place." _If I say that he's the only one that can't figure out a map, he'll beat the crap out of me._ "Besides, it's where the ghost house," he sighed.Renji wasn't going to give up.

"NO! I am not giving up until I figure out how to use this thing. Hinamori, how much time do we have left until it starts?"

Hinamori looked at her watch, "Well, about 10 minutes," she replied. _Come on Abarai-kun! We're not going to make it if you keep on leading us._

"We still have time," he said. "Ok, now this time we go… this way!" He started to run back where they came from.

"Ah, wait Abarai-kun! That's where we just came from!" Kira chased after him. Matsumoto let out a huge sigh.

"Really that-"

"Aho," Hitsugaya and Hinamori said. Suiran giggled.

"Anyways, incase none of you have noticed, it's right there," said Hisugaya. He pointed towards a stadium just couple of steps from where they were. Suiran immediately started to chase after Kira and Renji.

"Hey! You two retards!" They turned. "The stadium is right there!" They made O faces and dashed back.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, why didn't you tell us?" asked Renji.

Hitsugaya shrugged, "I didn't feel like it."_ Actually, it was kind of fun to see Abarai so confused._

"Well, come on! We have to sign in quickly!" Suiran lead the crew to the stadium.

At the sign-in place (Sorry I don't know what else to call it)

The teenager was just doing his work when he looked up from his list of contestants. There he saw the group of the weirdest people ever. There was this woman with huge breasts, a little kid with spiky white hair, a super-stylish girl with raven hair, a guy with long red hair and tattoos all over his body, a really hopeless looking guy, and the only one that looked normal was a girl with piggy tails. He felt himself blank out for a moment. "Um…Can I help you?" He asked. The girl with raven hair came towards him.

"Well, we want to sign in for the contest," said Suiran. The boy had this ok… face but proceeded to explain the process.

"There's nothing special about it," he said. "You just have to put in your group name and each of your names." He handed them the paper. The crew wrote each of their names down. Then, the problem was the name of the group. The crew went to the side a little to discuss their team name.

"I vote for Shinigami," said Renji.

"No! Way too unoriginal," said Matsumoto.

"Besides, we don't want anyone to suspect us," said Hinamori. "I mean shinigami might sound a bit creepy for some people you know."

"Ugh, fine," said Renji.

"The emo gang?" suggested Kira.

"Um, no offense but please don't just talk about yourself," sighed Suiran. "Hitsugaya-taichou, do you have any ideas?"

Hitsugaya said, "I have to admit I don't have any naming sense, but please make it quick." He was getting irritated.

"Huge chests!!!" said Matsumoto.

"HELL NO!!!!" from the guys.

"Matsumoto you apparently must be begging for 6 months of paperwork," Hitsugaya was getting more than irritated. Matsumoto shut up immediately. Well, it was about 30 seconds before the contest was going to start.

"Aaaah!!! Come on there's only 30 seconds left!" Renji was panicking.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" Kira was surprisingly getting angry.

"Oh come on! Just go with mine!" exclaimed Matsumoto.

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!!!" Meanwhile Hitsugaya was tapping his feet. Angry marks all over his face. Their argument was never gonna end. _How extremely pointless._

"Oh screw you people," he grabbed the naming sheet, wrote something down, and just gave it to the teenager. Everyone else looked at him with priceless faces. He walked toward them. "What?"

Renji came up to him first. "WHAT THE- what did you do that for?"_ If I say anymore, I'm an ice fossil. Gotta calm down._ Hitsugaya looked as calm as ever.

"What do you think Abarai, I turned in our team name so we can actually participate," he said. _Not to mention that I really do not want to do this._

Matsumoto was sulking because no one wanted to do hers. "So taichou, what's our team name then hm?" _Can't believe they didn't go with mine._

"MARK2H," he replied. Everyone was silent for couple of seconds. (Frog croaks in the background for those who want it.)

"What kind of a name is that?" asked Kira. _Mark2h? It has nothing to do with any of us_.

"Yeah, where did you-" Suiran seemed to realize. "Oooooooh. I get it." _Well, as lame as it is it's better than the other ones._ The others still looked confused.

"Suiran-chan tell me!" whined Hinamori. Then followed the others, crowding around her.

"Ask Hitsugaya-taichou," she said. Everyone suddenly turned to Hitsugaya. He looked a little taken back.

"E-hem," he started, "You do know what the alphabet system is right?" _Well, at least they should._

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No." The others looked at Renji. "What?"

"Abarai," Hitsugaya shook his head. "The moment we go back to Seireitei, I'm going to shunpo to the sixth division and personally ask Kuchiki-taichou to boot camp you with studing and knocking some kind of sense to your empty brain." _He is going to die_.

Renji's face turned blue, maybe even grey, "No taichou anything but that!!!" _What the hell is he thinking? I'm gonna die after less than a minute if that happens._ Hitsugaya smirked. "Please! I'm gonna ask someone to tutor me, but not Kuchiki-taichou!"

"I'll think about it," replied Hitsugaya. _This is quite enjoyable_. Renji was still in doubt.

"Anyways, Hitsugaya-kun. Please tell us," said Hinamori.

"Well, first of all, our names begin with the letters, A, Abarai, K, Kira, M, Matsumoto, R, Ryuzaki, and Hinamori and I are H. Does everyone follow so far?" he asked in such a sarcastic tone that the others gulped. "Those letters make the word Mark and hh will be strange so I changed it to 2h. It sounds like marking a certain spot. Thus, MARK2H. Did you get it?" he said the last one with a death glare. Heads went up and down. "Well, anyways let's get to the station."

At the station

Hitsugaya and the crew stopped and stared at the group in front of them.

"You-you-you-you- WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" from the twelve people there. And it was no other than Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryu, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, and Urahara Kisuke.

* * *

Well, how was it? Please Review.

By the way I'm thinking of a really funny fanfic and I already know what to write, but I need to know who knows and who doesn't know the show and manga Gakuen Alice or Alice Academy. IT's gonna be a one shot with a cross over from that show. Please leave a yes or no. Well, thank you!

* * *


	12. Chapter 11

Omisoka Part 2

"You-you-you-you-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

(Let's take a look into their minds to see why shall we?)

Renji: _Rukia! I thought she was with Kuchiki-taichou. But, WHAT IS THAT ICHIGO DOING WITH HER!_

Kira: _Kurosaki-taichou, I can't believe you're ditching work again_

Matsumoto: _Yaaay it's Orihime. But last time I checked Karakura-chou wasn't in Hokkaido_

Suiran: _Urahara Kisuke? Hmm such a nostalgic face._

Hinamori: _I was quite sure that Kurosaki-san was made the captain of the third squad._

Hitsugaya: _Kurosaki Ichigo, you obviously have no intention what so ever that you are a captain._

Ichigo: _Shoot! I'm not sure about the others, but Toushirou and Izuru are definitely gonna kill me!_

Rukia: _What's Renji doing here?_

Urahara: _Ryuzaki Suiran! Impossible…_

Chad: _…Who is that girl with raven hair?_

Ishida: _That's Hitsugaya Toushirou. Isn't he a captain? What's a captain doing here. Not to mention he's wearing a kimono. Still shinigami are my mortal enemy (rawrrr)._

Inoue: _Aren't they supposed to be in Soul Society?_

Kira surprisingly was the brave one to break the complete silence. "Kurosaki-taichou, WHY ARE YOU SKIPPING WORK AGAIN?"

"Um, yeah about that… Aaaaah," Ichigo peeked at his lieutenant. "Ok, ok sorry! Just the Seireitei New Years party doesn't really fit me." _Besides, Rukia's here._

Matsumoto stepped forward, "Well, that doesn't explain how you are here in Hokkaidou. By the way hi Orihime!" She waved her hand at Orihime. She just replied with a warm smile as always.

"I missed you Rangiku-san! Anyways, I won this eating contest and won six tickets to Hokkaidou. I asked Tatsuki-chan but she had a karate tournament finals. Then I decided to ask Kurosaki-kun, who decided to bring along Kuchiki-san. Then Ishida-kun came along and said that if there were any tickets left, he would love to go. Sado-kun had nothing better to do. And Urahara-san somehow heard all about it and wanted to come because Hokkaidou is somewhat of a special place for him. I don't know why though," she said. "That took a while, I'm tired." Suiran chuckled softly. _A special place indeed._

"That aside, Kurosaki Ichigo. Would you mind explaining why a captain is playing around here without the permission of the Soutaichou?" inquired Hitsugaya. He better have a good reason.

Ichigo looked from side to side. Then he crouched down. "I'll tell you later, Toushirou," he whispered. _Can't say anything while Renji's around_. An angry mark appeared on Hitsugaya's face.

"It-is-not-Toushirou! It's- HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!" he yelled right in Ichigo's face.

"R-right," he stammered. "Geez, you are so hot blooded." The child prodigy turned away.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Chad was obviously talking to Suiran. She stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Ryuzaki Suiran, and I've recently, well not that recently, become the captain of the Fifth Division," she said. "You must be Chad." He winced at the name.

"It's Sado Yasutora," he replied. Even the captains know me as Chad. Suiran made an evil smile.

"Alright! You are officially Tora-kun," she said with a devil chuckle. Chad had a sure… face. While he was considering his new nickname, Suiran shook hands with Orihime and Ishida and went on to where Rukia and Ichigo were. "By any chance Kurosaki-taichou, did you decide to come to Gense to just meet Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo turned away. _Hit the jackpot_.

"That's not the only reason," he said.

"Well, if that's the case, why didn't you say the reason out loud?" she said.

"Renji will kill me is he realized I was making a move on Rukia," he whispered. Not looking at Suiran in the face. She sighed.

"So many couples," she said.

Rukia asked, "Do you mean Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou by that?" Suiran just giggled.

As she walked to Urahara she whispered, "Kindou no san: Gokutsu." Her right hand glowed a little. Hitsugaya noticed. _Hm?_ As she touched Urahara's hand, she said, "Nice to meet you Urahara-san." _Connection completed_.

_Hmm. It's been a while since I've gone under this kidou. _

_Is that supposed to be a compliment Suke-nii? Long time no see._

_That's true. I didn't expect to meet you here._

_Haha. Isn't that an understatement Suke-nii? I think you meant to say, "I didn't think you were still alive"._

_Hmph, you're still good at looking through people's minds aren't you._

_I take that as a compliment. We should let go now, the others will get suspicious._

Renji walked up to Rukia. "Um, Rukia. I got you this Bunny doll." He held it forward and Rukia took it with a smile.

"Thanks Renji! Now I have two," she said holding up her other one. "Ichigo got it for me." Renji snapped.

He grabbed Ichigo by the scarf and said, "Hey buddy. I need to talk to you," in a really dangerous tone. Ichigo looked traumatized. When they got to an insolated place Renji threw Ichigo in front of him. "WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING?" Ichigo smirked.

"Give it up Renji. You're never gonna be able to get her. I mean come on, I even became a captain," Ichigo said.

"Hmph, yeah a captain that doesn't even do any work," scoffed Renji.

"Whatever."

"Oh now are you trying to change the subject? Kurosaki-taichou?"

"All right then Renji, how about this. If my team wins this contest, I get to ask Rukia out. If your team wins this contest you get to ask her out."

"Sounds fair enough to me. But are you sure? I have a lot of confidence that we are gonna win."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because we have-"

"Oi, if you don't hurry up, neither of you are going to be able to ask Kuchiki out." Renji and Ichigo practically jumped.

"Hi-hitsugaya-taichou! Were you listening this whole time?" Renji looked like he was ready to kill Hitsugaya.

"Well, I heard enough to realize that you guys both love Kuchiki Rukia." This information could come quite useful.

"Toushirou, exactly from where in our conversation?"

"Doesn't matter. But, are you two prepared for whatever treatment you would get from Kuchiki-taichou?" It looked like their power outrage ran out. "Ha. Well, now I don't need to know why you came to Gense, Kurosaki. Come on, hurry up or we are never going to make it." Even as he walked towards the stadium, Hitsugaya could feel two pairs of eyes staring at his back.

Stadium

There were a whole bunch of people at the stadium. Everyone seemed to want to watch the event of the year. But surprisingly, there were only two teams. The announcer started his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to our End of the year contest. This year we have two teams participating! Please enter Team Karakura!" Ichigo's team entered from the red corner. The crowd cheered. "And please applaud once more for Team MARK2H!" Hitsugaya and the others entered from the blue corner. As the crowd cheered, squeals of "Kyaa that boy is so hot!" could be heard. Hitsugaya let out a big sigh. _Honestly._ With a little nudge from Matsumoto and another sigh, he waved his hand toward the crowd. The girls squealed again. "Without further ado, I would like to explain the rules to this contest. Normally, we have 6 events, having one contestant from each group for each event, but since we only have two teams this year, we will have 6 events and have all the contestants participate in each one. The team will win points for each victory. The amount will be different for each event. We will have the leader from each team pick the event out of the nine there are. Please move your attention to the huge tic-tac-toe sheet over there. We will have the leader hold one of these replica rifles and shoot the number he desires. Now, let us give the teams to pick their leaders." Then the lights went out.

Team MARK2H

Renji inhaled, "Um guys can I please be-"

"Well of course our leader should be Hitsugaya-taichou," said Suiran. Clearly she either didn't hear Renji or was ignoring him.

"Why would that be Ryuzaki-taichou?" Hitsugaya didn't seem to want to be the leader at all.

"Why not Hitsugaya-kun?" asked Hinamori. "You're kind of most fitting to be the leader anyways."

"Whatever," he looked away as he said that. _Great Hinamori, are you on the other side too?_

"Um-," Renji was trying to butt into the conversation.

"Don't you think so too Abarai-kun?" Kira didn't seem to notice Renji's desperation.

"Well, taichou. Even if you don't want to, your fangirls out there seem to want you as the leader." As she said that she lit huge flashlight to the crowd. Sure enough, the girls some how already had signs up. "White Boy for the Leader!"

"Why me? Anyways where did you get that flashlight Matsumoto?"

"Put that aside. Well you all agree with him as leader right?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Sure." _Ugh, this doesn't add to the conflict of me and Ichigo at all_.

"Um, why do I get no say in this?" Hitsugaya asked. Suiran started to run towards the announcer. "Ah! Machiyagare Ryuzaki!" Too late for him.

Team Karakura

This team was still trying to figure out who should be the leader.

"Well anyways, who wants to be the leader?" asked Rukia. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida all raised there hands along with Rukia. She sighed. "Ok Urahara, since you are the only one that doesn't want to be the leader, you tell us a fair way to pick." Urahara smiled.

"Well of course! Janken (rock-papers-scissors shoes)," he said.

"Isn't there a better way?" asked Ishida. _Something that isn't that childish_. But then he saw Orihime was all for it. He held his hands up in surrender. "All right. As long as we get a leader." He put his right hand forward and so did the others.

"Saisho wa gu! Janken poi!" Orihime-rock, Ishida-rock, Chad-rock, Ichigo-paper, and … Rukia- scissors. "Ok, again." Ichigo- rock, Rukia- rock, Ishida- rock, Chad- rock, Orihime-rock. "Again!" Ichigo- scissors, Rukia- scissors, Ishida- paper, Orihime- rock, Chad- paper.

Ichigo snapped. "Oh screw this! Whoever gets to the announcer first is the leader!" With that everyone except for Urahara ran to the announcer.

"Oh my," said an astounded Urahara.

Stage

"All right the leaders have been chosen! The team MARK2H's leader is Hitsugaya-san! Team Karakura's leader is Ishida-san! Now let the End of the year Contest begin!"

Last thing on Team Karakura's mind: Damn you Ishida! You used Hirenkyaku!

Last thing on Hitsugaya's mind: IT IS HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU DAMN IT!


	13. Chapter 12

_Hi people! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever. I'm almost done with summer school. Yes, doesn't it totally suck that I had to go to summer school when I got all As on my report card!? Yet my dad just had to sign me up for a class that last for 6 weeks in which I learn math that is actually two grades above what I really am. Well, it's only one more week and I'm beyond happy! This calls for manga/anime and fanfiction time! I can finally play around. I had to reread my story to write this new chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please READ AND REVIEW!_

_By the way, for those of you who want to watch an anime or read a manga, I suggest D. Gray-man. It's awesome! I love it soooooooooo much! It's as good as BLEACH. My favorite character is Kanda Yu whose smexiness ties with Hitsugaya or even better. _

_Anyways, here's my story_

* * *

_The "one" is coming. I can tell. __**He**__ can tell._

Omisoka Part 3

"Now that we have chosen our leaders, let the Omisoka (Last day of the year) tournament begin!" said the announcer. Ishida and Hitsugaya quietly went back to their teams. Team MARK2H saw a really irritated white-haired captain and backed away.

"Come on Hitsugaya-taichou! The audience sure seems happy with you as the captain," Suiran said a little sheepishly. Hitsugaya replied with a death glare. _Geez, this kid has a bad temper._

"Do-you-remember-what-he-called-me?" asked Hitsugaya, obviously trying to strain his voice from yelling. The others made "Oh…" faces. Hitsugaya turned his head, an anger mark still visible to the others. "Now that I am the captain, you are going to have to listen to every little detail of what I say, right? Ha! Well, since I can't turn back now-" he pointed his finger at the other team. "We are gonna beat you guys into tiny unrecognizable pieces! K-ku-pft…HAHAHAHAHA!" He released an absolute-dark aura as he said that. Everyone backed away in complete fear. Even the audience. Kira leaned to Renji.

"I think Hitsugaya-taichou's tension, patience, calmness, and whatever he uses everyday to restrain himself from yelling at Matsumoto-san, has just snapped," he said as softly as possible to Renji. The redhead just laughed nervously. Suiran and Hinamori were just too surprised to say anything.

Team Karakura wasn't going too well. When Ishida turned his head back towards his team, he was immediately surrounded by angry looking demons. In his eyes they all looked like well…demons. Ichigo rounded on him first

"Iiiii----shiiiii-----daaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" Ishida jumped literally jumped back and pulled up his glasses as he let out a little cough.

"Yes, Kurosaki?" He was trying to be as cool as possible. As he was attempting a gentleman pose, Ichigo's hands dug into his shoulders. The Quincy sweatdropped.

"Hey man, you do know that unlike you quincies, we shinigami can't use shunpo or anything when we are in our bodies right? Don't you think it is a little unfair that only you can use Hirenkyaku, which is similar to shupo? EHHH?" Ishida just seemed to want to get out of his friend's clutches. Ichigo breathed in deeply. Just as he was about to yell something, a hand landed on his head. When Ichigo turned around violently, a little taken aback Urahara was there.

"Now, now, Kurosaki-san. You never said that you can't use it, so please let it go before the others actually start chasing Ishida-san." Strangely enough, Ichigo agreed and walked back to the rest of the team. Ishida turned to Urahara with a calm attitude.

"Thank-you, Urahara-san." Urahara just smiled deeply.

"Don't worry Uryu-kun," he said in a goofy voice. Ishida could tell that it was bad from the fact that he used his first name. "I'm going to have you work at my shop for at least a week. It would be an extremely fun time for you with cleaning bathrooms that haven't been cleaned for at least half-an-year, clean out the trash, and cleaning my underground training room!" Ishida sighed. _I knew something was up_. After taking in a REALLY deep breath, he yelled at his team, "All right let's do this!!!" With that, everyone cheered up a little and yelled in unison, "YEAH!!" Then Ishida put on a nervous smile.

"But, before that…Can we change the team name to the Quincy Cross?" As he expected, four dangerous objects came at him as if on cue.

FINALLY, the GAME START

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. This year, only two courageous teams have decided to compete, now Captains Hitsugaya and Ishida, please step forward and choose our first activity. With calls from his new fan girls, Hitsugaya went first. For a moment everyone went completely silent. Hitsugaya looked at the tic-tac-toe board. It was overly colorful with butterflies, stars, hearts, bunnies, and yeah…all that happy stuff. _Why do they do extra work if we are going to be shooting it down anyways?_ With that on his mind, the child prodigy aimed at number 4 and shot. As expected from him, it hit right on the bull's eye with a loud bang. After three seconds of silence, he turned to the announcer, "Well?" The announcer snapped back to consciousness.

"Well, what a surprise! I could never guess that a child so young would be able to hit the bull's eye. I forgot to mention before, but this will give team MARK2H 5 extra points!" Hitsugaya opened his mouth at the word "child", but could not say anything for a lot of the crowd had started a call of, "Go young prodigy!" "Kyaaa---! Hitsugaya-samaaaa!" "We're cheering for ya kiddo!" Hitsugaya's shoulders shook from anger. _K-ki-KIDDO!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_ His team made way for the bad-mood-ice-prince as he struggled to walk calmly and sit down in his chair. After the calls had calmed down, the announcer started to talk once more.

"Well, my guests, number 4 is Arm wrestling." The crowd's cheers died down. The only people who actually thought _Thank god something normal_, was Hitsugaya. Then the announcer clapped his hands. "But it isn't just any arm wrestling! In this version of arm wrestling, we will have the opposite teams through objects at the current players and try to distract him or her. In addition to that the players are allowed to use any form of violence or cheat to win the battle!" The crowd's cheer could now be heard all over the festival.

"Oh, yeah! That's much better!" exclaimed Suiran jumping up. _It would certainly be no fun with a normal arm wrestling._ "Right Momo-chan?" Hinamori nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Let's give it our best Suiran-chan!"_ This is my chance to show Hitsugaya-kun what I'm capable of. _"We are going to win this!" She and Suiran did a quardriple high five. From behind them, Matsumoto gave them both a huge hug. While the other two struggled to get free from the grasp, she whispered to their faces, "Let's show them some girl power!"

Kira patted Renji on the shoulder and said "Well, seems like this is going to be fun Abarai-kun."

"Yeah," he replied. On the outside he may have looked calm, but in his mind, his spirit was burning with rivalry towards Ichigo._ Ichigo, captain or not, I am not going to let you win!!!_ He started to laugh evilly with a strange aura around him as he glared at Ichigo. The carrot-top noticed and returned the glare. _Heh, I'm not going to let you win either Renji_!!! He and Renji then started a staring contest despite the fact that both were quite far apart. Those on the stage could feel the huge tension of two young men competing for something.

Then Rukia came to Ichigo's side. "All right bakamono (a more formal way of saying retard or idiot) instead of staring at Renji, let us both do our best in this tournament!" Rukia let out a fist and Ichigo returned it lightly with a wild smile on his face. When Rukia turned around, he smirked straight at his rival, who, at that moment, was devastated at what he just saw. _Rukia, please, you are way too good for that idiot of a captain._ He then stood up straight, fire in his eyes. _But I'll save you from his evil clutches! _With that the two started up an inner fire.

Orihime, Chad, and Ishida discussed plans on who should go against who, while Urahara listened to their conversation. _Hm, that Ryuzaki Suiran, as much as I might hate to admit it, I am glad that she is alive_. Then he turned towards Hitsugaya, who was the only one not talking or anything. _So, it seems Suiran has finally found that young man. This is going to be interesting. Who knows, if she really takes a liking into him, she might actually teach him that technique. But all for later. _He took a look at the white-haired-prodigy. _Haha, he probably thinks everyone is just being idiots. _And he was exactly right.

* * *

Well, how was it? I think it's kind of bad since I didn't write for a while. Please tell me if you find any mistakes. Hope you liked it! If you did, LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!! Until next time!

Hirenkyaku- it's kind of like the shunpo that quincies use.


End file.
